Reencuentro
by JeannetteCCullen
Summary: Isabella siempre recordaría su fugaz matrimonio con Edward Cullen siendo aún una adolescente. Edward se cansó de ella pocos meses después de la boda, así que Isabella lo abandonó para dar a luz a su hija en soledad. Edward volvió a irrumpir en su vida y Isabella estaba desgarrada: él no sabía que tenía una hija de trece años, pero Marie se moría por conocer a su padre...ADAP
1. Chapter 1

Isabella siempre recordaría su fugaz matrimonio con Edward Cullen siendo aún una adolescente. Edward se cansó de ella pocos meses después de la boda, así que Isabella lo abandonó para dar a luz a su hija en soledad.

Edward volvió a irrumpir en su vida e Isabella estaba desgarrada: él no sabía que tenía una hija de trece años, pero Marie se moría por conocer a su padre. Isabella comprendió que aunque no pudiera olvidar, al menos debía perdonar y revelar a Edward la existencia de Marie... con todas las consecuencias.

Capítulo 1

Marie estaba de pie en el pasillo desafiándola con su adolescente metro ochenta de estatura.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir a casa de tía Angela?

—Porque es lo que haces los sábados si tengo que ir a trabajar —contestó Isabella mientras se ponía una falda morada y trataba de atarse los botones de la blusa con la otra mano, con un ojo puesto ansiosamente en su hija y el otro en el reloj de la mesilla—. Y si estás en casa de Angela no tengo que preocuparme por ti.

—Claro, entonces no es por mi bien sino por el tuyo —replicó Marie clavando sus acusadores ojos verdes en su madre.

—Oye, ¿por qué no hablamos de esto esta noche? —le rogó Isabella mientras rebuscaba dentro de su armario unos zapatos.

—Tengo trece años y no soy tonta. No se me ocurriría beber ni drogarme...

—Espero que no —murmuró Isabella estremeciéndose al pensarlo.

—No soy como eras tú. Soy muy sensata y madura para mi edad...

— ¿Por qué tengo a veces la impresión de que no piensas gran cosa de mí?

—Mamá, estás destinada a preocuparte por todo. Caíste en manos de un desgraciado que te abandonó a los diecisiete años y has estado pagando por ese error desde entonces cargando conmigo —le recordó Marie—. Pero no voy a cometer el mismo error. A no ser que un atractivo multimillonario llame a la puerta mientras estás fuera, no hay peligro. Sólo quiero ir de tiendas con Claire y comprarme algo de ropa. Las prendas más bonitas ya se habrán vendido si espero hasta esta tarde...

— ¡Nunca has sido una carga para mí! —protestó Isabella.

—Mamá... no tenemos tiempo para hablar de eso. ¿Puedo salir? —suplicó Marie.

Isabella atravesó apresuradamente las puertas de cristal de Elite Estates exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, sin aliento y agobiada pero tratando de no parecerlo. Su jefe, Paul Morgan, había telefoneado a primera hora para decirle que la epidemia que se estaba extendiendo en la agencia había dejado en cama al favorito del equipo de vendedores, James el Piraña, como lo llamaba Isabella en privado. Su presencia era necesaria para atender al último nuevo cliente de James en lo que podría haber sido su esperado día libre.

Isabella llevaba trabajando diez años en Elite Estates y no se hacía ilusiones respecto a su política machista. Había escalado puestos con gran dificultad y pese a la desventaja de su sexo y su aspecto juvenil. Sólo las altas cifras de ventas habían hecho que Paul la tomara en serio, pero seguía asegurándose de que negociara con las propiedades de poca monta.

—Paul ha telefoneado dos veces preguntando por ti —la advirtió Rachel en recepción—. ¿Te has fijado en la limusina que hay aparcada a la salida?

Isabella había entrado demasiado deprisa como para fijarse en nada. Se volvió y vio el impresionante vehículo metalizado.

—Su dueño te está esperando. El hombre más imponente que he visto en mi vida —suspiró Rachel lánguidamente—. Por desgracia, una rubia imponente salió del coche detrás de él.

Una pareja... Ojala que los dos todavía se atrajesen y respetasen mutuamente. Isabella había tenido algunas experiencias terribles con parejas que no habían sido capaces de ponerse de acuerdo sobre el hogar de sus sueños y habían dado marcha atrás a la compra en el último momento.

Llamó a la puerta de la suntuosa oficina de Paul y entró directamente.

Fue a la mujer a quien vio primero. Estaba mirando la hora con una pequeña mueca de fastidio y una fabulosa melena dorada escondía parcialmente sus rasgos. Un hombre alto estaba de pie de espaldas a la puerta. Se giró al oírla entrar pero Isabella no pudo ver su rostro porque la intensa luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas se lo impedía. Paul la miró con exasperación.

—Confiaba en que llegarías pronto —se quejó.

—Lo siento —dijo Isabella a todos los presentes—. Espero que no lleven mucho tiempo esperando.

—Señorita Swan... le presento al señor Cullen y a la señorita Tanya Denali —dijo Paul con la voz salamera que utilizaba únicamente con clientes acaudalados.

Isabella se quedó helada. Cullen. Atónita, clavó la mirada en el hombre alto que se había interpuesto entre ella y la luz del sol. Todo lo que pudo ver fue una corbata azul pálida sobre una camisa blanca inmaculada, flanqueada por las solapas de una exquisita chaqueta de color gris carbón hecha a medida. Petrificada, Isabella levantó la cabeza de cabello castaño y lo miró. ¡Era Edward! La conmoción fue tan fuerte que no pudo mover un músculo y perdió el color de su rostro triangular.

Su mirada se estrelló contra unos ojos profundos y verdes que se clavaron en ella con una intensidad tan fuerte como la suya. Unas exuberantes pestañas negras cayeron lentamente.

Vio cómo contraía los músculos de su rostro dorado por el sol para mantener el control y apartó de él la mirada con un esfuerzo sobrehumano tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—Señor Cullen —murmuró con voz temblorosa tendiéndole la mano como un autómata.

Edward ignoró aquel ademán y giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a Paul.

— ¿Es esta mujer la única empleada de la que dispone?

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio.

—La señorita Swan es una de nuestras vendedoras con más experiencia —contestó Paul con voz desmayada—. Tal vez lo engañe su aspecto juvenil, pero es mucho más madura de lo que parece.

La hermosa rubia soltó una risita. Isabella se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello y se fijó en los zapatos de Edward... Mocasines italianos cosidos a mano. Lo recordó con los pies descalzos. Era la imagen de un adolescente, no de un hombre hecho y derecho. Conocía al adulto sólo por las imágenes de los periódicos que tanto habían perturbado si paz días después de lo ocurrido. Pero resultaba mucho más chocante verlo cara a cara y sin previo aviso. Se sintió enferma y no habría sido capaz de abrir la boca ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Paul se aclaró la garganta.

—Me temo que no tenemos a nadie más disponible esta mañana. Si no fuese por esto —dijo frunciendo el ceño señalando la escayola que le envolvía el pie —habría estado encantado de acompañarlos personalmente a la mansión Blairden. Pero dada...

—Edward... si no nos damos prisa llegaré tarde a mi cita —protestó la rubia con petulancia levantándose de la silla para exhibir una altura apenas menor que el metro ochenta y siete de Edward. Isabella reconoció tardíamente que era una modelo muy conocida. Había visto aquella perfecta estructura ósea en incontables portadas de revistas. ¿Y cómo había dicho Paul que se llamaba? Como una sonámbula, Isabella dio un paso adelante y le tendió la mano.

—Señorita Denali...

Unas uñas de manicura rozaron las suyas de pasada. Aquellos ojos azules la miraron con desaprobación. Luego, la rubia deslizó su mano en la de Edward como prueba de posesiva intimidad y se giró sobre él para susurrar algo a su oído. Isabella se puso rígida y los miró fijamente. Luego apartó la vista con brusquedad, pero todos los nervios de su cuerpo estallaron cuando lo hizo. Durante una fracción de segundo, cuando cerraba con fuerza su propia mano, había estado tentada a separarlos. Aquel impulso insano la hizo estremecerse.

—Como tenemos prisa, los servicios de la señorita Swan bastarán —declaró Edward.

Isabella no se volvió, pero pudo ver la incredulidad de Paul ante aquella afirmación poco civilizada. ¿Bastarán? Un feroz resentimiento seguido de una oleada de humillación que no quería reconocer la recorrieron de pies a cabeza. Trece años antes Edward se había deshecho de ella sin ceremonias e Isabella no había hecho nada para merecer aquella reacción tan despreciativa delante de su jefe y de su novia. ¿Sería porque estaba avergonzado? Pero Isabella no se engañó, ni siquiera con diecinueve años Edward Cullen tenía un ápice de sensibilidad en su cuerpo.

Con la espalda rígida, Isabella descendió por la es calera de caracol de hierro forjado que conducía a la planta baja y cruzó la oficina. Sentía que sus piernas podían ceder en cualquier momento. Cuando salió a la calle y tomó la dirección del coche de la agencia, oyó la voz de Edward a su espalda.

—Iremos en la limusina.

—Por supuesto —acertó a decir Isabella.

—Háblanos de la casa —sugirió Tanya Denali débilmente mientras Isabella se sentaba en el asiento frente al suyo.

Isabella abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Apenas tenía información sobre la mansión de la plaza Blairden, ni siquiera si había otras ofertas. Como Paul nunca le había permitido trabajar con lo que denominaba «residencias de lujo» en los libros de la agencia, no había tenido motivos para interesarse por ellas. Pero si hubiera tenido la cabeza sobre los hombros habría mirado los datos antes de salir de la oficina.

Un colorido folleto aterrizó en su regazo. Isabella se sobresaltó y sus atónitos ojos de color chocolate se posaron en el hombre al que estaba tratando de no mirar.

—Hora de estudiar —dijo Edward irónicamente con una expresión tan dura como el acero.

—No eres muy eficiente, ¿verdad? —comentó su compañera. Isabella se había ruborizado pero levantó la barbilla.

—Lo siento, pero no he trabajado antes con esta casa en particular...

—Es un chalé adosado de estilo georgiano. —expuso Edward suavemente—. Pero no te pero

cupes, también nosotros podemos leer.

Isabella inclinó la cabeza sintiendo el ácido de su burla abrasarle la piel. ¿Por qué la trataba de aquella manera? Edward siempre había sido brusco, pero nunca descortés. Era imposible que siguiera culpándola a ella después de tantos años. Aquella relación había quedado olvidada en el confín de los tiempos... Pero su inteligencia intervino. ¿Cómo podía Isabella olvidarse de aquel verano cuando tenía a Marie?

El timbre de un teléfono móvil rompió el tenso silencio. Isabella no levantó la cabeza. Parecía que el mundo entero se había paralizado en el momento en que había alzado los ojos y visto a Edward en el despacho de Paul. Ya no era el joven alto y delgado que recordaba, pero estaba más atractivo que nunca...

Tenía las cejas negras, las mejillas afiladas, una nariz aristocrática, brillantes ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo y lustroso que no recordaba tan corto. Sus rasgos marcados eran profundamente varoniles, sus labios gruesos y bien dibujados peligrosamente sensuales. Podía sonreír y robar el corazón con una mirada burlona... pero aquél había sido el adolescente, no el hombre.

—No puedo quedarme —dijo Tanya Denali con un gritito de disgusto arrojando el teléfono móvil al interior de su voluminoso bolso—. Joss me necesita ahora. Me dan ganas de gritar, pero, ¿cómo voy a negarme? Me ha hecho demasiados favores. Lo mejor es que me baje aquí mismo. A pie llegaré antes al estudio tal y como está el tráfico. Intentaré reunirme contigo en la casa.

—Tranquila… no es importante —murmuró Edward para consolarla.

— ¡Estrangularía a Joss! —exclamó la rubia con resentimiento y, luego, sus ojos azules se posaron en Isabella—. Si hubieras sido puntual, esto no habría pasado.

Tiesa como una estatua, Isabella eludió tener que mirar a Tanya mientras la limusina se detenía. La mujer descendió no sin un adiós físico y profundo que hizo sonar el claxon de los otros coches en señal de protesta cuando el semáforo se puso en verde. Eran amantes, era evidente. Los finos rasgos de Isabella se contrajeron con furia. La intimidad que había entre ellos era palpable.

La puerta se cerró dejándola a solas con Edward contra su voluntad e Isabella dejó de respirar.

—Ha sido un día de sorpresas desagradables —comentó Edward gravemente. Por fin Isabella reunió el valor para mirarlo otra vez con sus cansados ojos chocolate.

— ¿Por eso has tenido que pagarla conmigo?

—No eres uno de mis más felices recuerdos. ¿Qué esperabas? —inquirió observando su rostro pálido sin rastro de emoción.

—No sé... No esperaba volverte a ver.

—Míralo corno una coincidencia que sólo ocurre una vez en la vida —replicó Edward con gélido desprecio—. Por lo que respecta a zorras codiciosas, sigues estando a la cabeza de mi lista.

La mirada horrorizada de Isabella quedó atrapada en aquellos rasgos oscuros que reflejaban su fría hostilidad. Edward no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar lo que sentía. ¡La despreciaba de verdad! Pero, ¿por qué? ¿No lo había dejado libre? ¿No le había devuelto lo que quería? ¿Acaso aquella acción desinteresada no había bastado para apaciguar su resentimiento?

—Pero es un consuelo saber que eres lo bastante pobre como para verte obligada a trabajar —admitió Edward.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir... Siempre he trabajado para ganarme la vida. ¿Y cómo puedes llamarme zorra codiciosa? No me llevé nada de ti ni de tu familia —contraatacó Isabella de repente. El shock parecía haber dejado paso a la furia.

— ¿Llamas nada a medio millón de libras?

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—Pero rechacé el dinero. Tu padre intentó con todas sus fuerzas que lo aceptara, pero yo lo rechacé.

—Eres una mentirosa —replicó Edward con una mueca burlona—. Fuiste tú quien lo pediste. Mi padre te pagó sólo porque estaba tratando tontamente de protegerme.

—No pedí nada... ¡Y tampoco acepté el dinero! —protestó Isabella acaloradamente.

Edward la miró con una indiferencia tan absoluta que cortaba como un cuchillo.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué lo he mencionado. Aquella suma fue el final desagradable pero piadoso de una sórdida aventura.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior y probó el sabor acre de su propia sangre. Era evidente que el padre de Edward, Carlisle, había mentido. Pero ¿por qué iba a sorprenderse? El clan de los Cullen la había detestado desde el primer momento. Sus padres habían hecho grandes esfuerzos por disimularlo delante de Edward, pero su hermana melliza, Alice, le había mostrado su hostilidad abiertamente. Aquella oleada de recuerdos le hicieron revivir el aroma de la hierba bajo sus cuerpos entrelazados bajo el sol de la Toscana y el peso y la urgencia apasionada del delgado cuerpo de Edward sobre el suyo. Sueños rotos e inocencia perdida. ¿Por qué nadie la había advertido de cuánto podía doler y destruir el amor? ¿Una sórdida aventura? No, para ella había significado mucho más.

Aunque si Edward descubría la existencia de Marie... Pero enseguida desterró aquel pensamiento. A los diecinueve años Edward había sido capaz de pensar en muchas cosas que deseaba, pero entre ellas no estaba incluida una hija. Y sabiéndolo, ¿por qué demonios lo había aceptado como marido? Sin embargo, la respuesta era bien simple. Había creído de verdad que la amaba... incluso después de que dejara de demostrárselo. Era increíble lo que una adolescente enamorada podía ser capaz de creer.

—Llevas zapatos de distinto par —comentó Edward en tono extrañamente normal. Aquello la devolvió al presente. Isabella se miró los pies. Vio un zapato azul marino y otro negro. No se molestó. En pleno encuentro de pesadilla, aquello le parecía una trivialidad.

—No debía estar trabajando hoy. Vine a toda prisa.

—Te has cortado el pelo.

Isabella levantó una mano vacilante en dirección a su media melena de color castaño y se preguntó por qué el tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado y por qué estaban manteniendo aquella curiosa conversación cuando apenas hacía un minuto habían estado discutiendo.

—Sí, resulta más cómoda.

Edward estaba recorriendo su menuda figura con aquellos ojos verdes entornados y brillantes de una manera que la hacía sentirse acalorada y a disgusto.

—No parece que tengas mucho que decirme...

Isabella no estaba dispuesta a decirle que seguía siendo irresistible. Incluso de joven lo había sabido y se había servido desvergonzadamente de aquella combinación de atractivo y sexualidad ardientes para su beneficio. Isabella había sido rematadamente ingenua y se había enamorado locamente de él, indefensa ante su refinado numerito de seducción.

—Sigues siendo un presuntuoso —le dijo inútilmente, y los ojos verdes de Edward brillaron con desconcierto momentáneo. Isabella soltó una carcajada amarga—. Pero, ¿por qué ibas a dejar de serlo?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que quiero decir es que deberías dejar que saliera de este coche antes de que diga algo que los dos lamentemos —admitió Isabella con voz tensa sintiendo que todas las emociones enterradas en su interior desde hacía mucho tiempo estaban saliendo a la luz sin previo aviso. Edward le arrojó una mirada propia de un hombre que conocía a las mujeres y se enorgullecía de ello.

—Nunca se olvida el primer amor.

—Ni lo canalla que fue... —afirmó Isabella sin poder contenerse. Pero la reacción tensa de Edward le dio una satisfacción inusitada.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

—Porque ser tu mujer ha sido la experiencia más horrible de mi vida —le informó Isabella levantando la cabeza.

— ¿Perdón?

—Y créeme, no me hizo falta un soborno para salir corriendo por la puerta de atrás. Eras dominante, egoísta y del todo insensible a lo mal que lo estaba pasando —lo condenó Isabella—. Me dejaste a la merced de tu monstruosa familia y dejaste que me trataran como si fuera basura. Dejaste de hablarme, pero no dejaste de usar mi cuerpo cuando te apetecía.

Edward estaba transfigurado. La Isabella con la que se había casado nunca lo habría criticado. En aquella época, Isabella se había arrastrado de un lado a otro pidiendo disculpas mientras lo adoraba tristemente y en silencio. Edward había aceptado aquella adoración como su derecho. Isabella no había tenido agallas para enfrentarse a él entonces, no cuando se había culpado equivocadamente a sí misma por el hecho de que hubiese tenido que casarse con ella.

—De hecho, agarraste un enfado que duró tres meses desde el mismo día de la boda. Y en cuanto tu odiosa familia vio cómo te estabas comportando, te siguieron la corriente y convirtieron mi vida en un infierno —le espetó—. ¡Y no me importa lo que sintierais! Sólo tenía diecisiete años, estaba embarazada y no merecía ese tipo de castigo.

—Te desprecié por lo que hiciste —reconoció Edward—. Y me irrita oír cómo denigras a mi familia.

—No creo que pierda el sueño por eso.

Isabella se quedó en silencio. Estaba destrozada por la amargura que había surgido en su interior y la había desbordado. Hasta aquel momento no había sido consciente de lo guardada que la tenía, pero tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de airear antes sus sentimientos. En menos de cuarenta y ocho horas después de su aborto involuntario, Carlisle Cullen le había presentado los papeles del divorcio. Y herida en el corazón por todo lo que había sufrido y la cruel indiferencia de Edward, había firmado sin decir palabra. Trece años después, había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

Al descubrir que el aborto no había sido tal aborto, no soñó con molestar a Edward o a su familia con lo que habrían sido malas noticias para ellos. Y amando a Edward como todavía lo amaba, se había hecho cargo del problema. Había mantenido la boca cerrada sin interrumpir los trámites del divorcio y había dado a luz a su hija en soledad.

La limusina se había detenido, pero Isabella no se había percatado. Contempló la elegante plaza de estilo georgiano y supo que no podía soportar ni un solo minuto más en compañía de Edward. Estaba consumida por el dolor y la confusión.

—Voy a volver en taxi a la agencia y decir que cancelaste la cita— le dijo Isabella bruscamente—. Si quieres, puedes volver el lunes y ver la casa con otra persona.

—No creo que tu jefe se trague esa historia —dijo Edward mirándola sagazmente con una mueca extraña.

— ¡No me importa! —replicó Isabella retándolo con la mirada.

—De modo que sigues tomando decisiones tontas sin pararte a pensar.

— ¡Cállate! —exclamó Isabella y, adivinando a dónde quería ir a parar, se puso toda colorada.

—Y todavía te pones roja como un tomate en mi presencia... a pesar de los años que tienes —bromeó Edward disfrutando de su rubor—. Y, a pesar de los años que tengo, todavía me pones a cien. ¿No es fascinante?

Isabella no podía creer lo que había dicho. Involuntariamente, quedó atrapada en aquellos ojos llameantes de un verde esmeralda apasionado que la escrutaban hasta lo más hondo.

—Si esto es tu idea de una broma... —empezó a decir con voz indecisa.

Edward la observó intensamente y una sonrisa lenta y devastadora se dibujó en sus labios.

—No seas beata. Estás sintiendo lo mismo que yo ahora mismo.

Isabella se quedó sin respiración, pero no pudo apartar sus incrédulos ojos de la atracción que la mirada de Edward ejercía sobre ella. Y la sensación que la invadía no era desconocida. Pese al tiempo transcurrido, no había olvidado aquella increíble excitación. El ambiente se había cargado de electricidad. El corazón le palpitaba en los oídos y tenía los nervios de punta.

—Para... —murmuró Isabella.

—No puedo. Me gusta vivir peligrosamente de vez en cuando —le reveló Edward con voz ronca.

—Yo no... —se interrumpió Isabella. Su cuerpo no era tan escrupuloso. Se sintió destrozada al sentir cómo sus senos se henchían y se apretaban contra el sujetador de encaje, y sus pezones se excitaban desvergonzadamente.

— ¿Qué te parece si pasamos una tarde de redescubrimiento inmoral y erótico? —murmuró Edward paseando su ardiente mirada por la piel de Isabella—. Te llevaré a un hotel. Durante unas pocas horas robadas dejaremos atrás la ira y la amargura y reviviremos la pasión...

Isabella se quedó atónita y, al mismo tiempo, rememoró aquella fiesta hacía muchos años cuando Edward se había dignado finalmente a hablarle. También entonces la había impresionado su descaro. Se saltó lo que Isabella siempre había considerado ingenuamente como un ritual normal de cortejo y le plantó una bebida en la mano pidiéndole que se acostara con él aquella misma noche. Isabella lo había abofeteado. Edward había sonreído.

— ¿Mañana por la noche? —había preguntado con expresión divertida en sus hermosos ojos. Isabella debió saber entonces que hacía falta algo más que una bofetada para mellar aquel ego.

—Isabella... —murmuró Edward.

Regresó al presente con una sensación de intenso dolor y se sintió terriblemente fría y confusa.

—No quiero revivir la pasión —le dijo con voz tensa—. Sí, fuiste increíble en la cama, pero no te dejaría que me utilizaras otra vez. Una vez fue bastante. Estás tratando de degradarme ahora también. Una ventaja de ser adulta es que puedo ver las cosas como son.

Hubo un silencio tenso.

—No puedo creer que esté manteniendo esta conversación contigo —masculló Edward con feroz brusquedad.

—Supongo que es un consuelo saber que no has cambiado. Sigues siendo una rata infiel, lasciva e inmoral —murmuró Isabella con voz ahogada luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no llorar.

—No soy nada de eso —contraatacó Edward.

—Desgraciado —le espetó Isabella haciendo ademán de salir del coche—. ¿Crees que soy una zorra o algo así? ¿Te crees que no sé que estás tratando de humillarme?

Súbitamente Edward la detuvo agarrándola de una mano.

—Ha sido un impulso desafortunado. No sé qué me ha pasado. Llámalo demencia temporal si quieres —dijo con ferocidad—. ¡Lo siento!

—Suéltame.

Lo hizo. Isabella abrió la puerta de golpe y estuvo a punto de caer a la acera. Estaba temblando como una hoja. Dio un paso vacilante para alejarse de la limusina como si acabara de escapar de un traumático forcejeo con la muerte.

—Y es realmente patético que sigas utilizando las mismas técnicas a tu edad —le espetó por añadidura.

—Dio... ¿puedes hablar en voz baja? —rugió Edward.

Isabella miró furtivamente a Edward y percibió la expresión de incertidumbre que nublaba su mirada normalmente aguda y la fortaleció ver que no estaba llevando aquel inesperado encuentro mejor que ella.

—Bueno, ¿quieres ver la casa o no? —preguntó rígidamente.

—Si controlas tu lengua y dejas de insultarme no veo por qué no podemos tratar este asunto en términos comerciales —dijo Edward lentamente con frío control de sí mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Hora y media después, Isabella inspeccionaba el elegante vestíbulo de la casa georgiana por enésima vez preguntándose cuánto tiempo más tardarían los propietarios en enseñársela a Edward. Su presencia no había sido requerida para realizar el gran tour, no.

Los Newton los habían estado esperando al enterarse de que Edward Cullen iba a ver su hermoso hogar. El señor Newton era un diplomático y había conocido a Edward en una cena en la embajada el año anterior. El matrimonio, ansioso por renovar su amistad con él, le dijo a Isabella, nada más llegar, que esperase en el vestíbulo, y le aseguraron a Edward que la visita a la casa sería más interesante si ellos se la enseñaban. Bueno, Isabella podría haberse sentido perdida entre tres personas que dialogaban en árabe.

Edward no la había vuelto a mirar. Repentinamente había adquirido la invisibilidad de una humilde doncella. Y así era como tenía que ser. Como los Newton, Edward era un cliente, y los clientes, especialmente los ricos, a menudo daban a los empleados de la agencia un trato infrahumano. Pensándolo bien, su aventura hacía trece años había roto con todas las reglas sociales: Edward, el adorado hijo único de la dinastía de banqueros propietarios del Cullen Merchant Bank y Isabella, la au pair que trabajaba en una casa en la misma carretera donde se alzaba su palaciega casa de verano.

No habían tenido nada en común. Edward se había criado como parte de una familia muy unida que lo apoyaba e Isabella había perdido a sus padres antes de los seis años. Sus abuelos la habían criado hasta que las enfermedades y la vejez finalmente se llevaron a todos sus seres queridos y la hermana de su madre se hizo cargo de ella a los dieciséis años. Profesora titulada próxima a los cuarenta años de edad, Angela había alentado a su sobrina a ser más independiente de lo que sus padres le habían permitido, pero se había mostrado dudosa cuando Isabella sugirió pasar el verano anterior a su último año de escuela trabajando como au pair.

—Apuesto a que acabas en manos de una familia espantosa que te tratará como a una criada y querrá que trabajes día y noche —le había anticipado Angela con preocupación.

Pero de hecho, Isabella había tenido mucha suerte. La agencia le había asignado una amable pareja que tenía un pequeño chalé en la Toscana e iba allí todos los veranos con sus hijos. Los Clearwater le habían dado mucho tiempo libre y Sue Clearwater había hecho lo imposible para que Isabella conociera a otros jóvenes. La primera semana, Isabella había sido invitada a la fiesta en la que había conocido a Edward.

Había aparecido haciendo ruido en una motocicleta gigantesca, enfundado en unos vaqueros negros que tenían un agujero en la rodilla y una camiseta blanca. El viento había echado atrás su pelo revuelto y rizado de color cobrizo y toda una habitación de jóvenes adolescentes se habían quedado sin aliento. Más aún, los de su mismo sexo se habían apiñado alrededor de él con el mismo entusiasmo. Edward era enormemente popular.

Era joven, atractivo, brillante en los estudios y rico. Y el mayor atractivo de Isabella sólo podía haber sido que era diferente de las muchachas con las que solía salir. La cara nueva, la extranjera, que tenía que trabajar para tomar el sol, había sobresalido entre los rostros conocidos.

Pero Isabella no había sabido entonces quién era él. Su nombre no significaba nada para ella. E incluso después de haberlo abofeteado, Edward la había seguido en su moto hasta la casa de los Clearwater después de que Isabella se marchara disgustada de la fiesta y emprendiera a pie el camino de vuelta. Cuanto más le había dicho que creciera y la dejase en paz, más había reído Edward. Isabella estaba convencida de que se había burlado de ella por haber reaccionado exageradamente a su proposición deshonesta.

—Cualquiera te hablará bien de mí. Soy una persona maravillosa cuando se me conoce —le dijo con una sonrisa burlona que hizo que su vulnerable corazón diera un vuelco—. Y me encanta saber que no eres el tipo de chica que se entrega en la primera cita. Tampoco es que hubiese dicho que no, me entiendes... Pero una respuesta negativa ocasional es probablemente mejor para mi carácter.

—Eres muy presuntuoso —le había lanzado Isabella.

—Al menos no me escondo detrás de los sillones por miedo a hablar a la gente ni reacciono como un conejo asustado cuando me dicen algo —replicó, rápido como el rayo.

E Isabella entró corriendo a resguardarse en su habitación y lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Pero Edward apareció a la mañana siguiente. Sue lo llevó hasta la cocina, donde Isabella estaba recogiendo la mesa del desayuno. Durante el tiempo que estuvo allí, la mujer clavaba sus ojos en Edward como si no pudiera creer que era real.

—Te recogeré a las siete... ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo con voz serena, sin preocuparse por la audiencia—. Iremos a cenar a alguna parte.

—De acuerdo.

—Sonríe —le dijo acariciando el cabello de una niña de dos años que se había agarrado a su pierna— Ella me sonríe, ¿por qué tú no?

—No te esperaba —confesó Isabella en un impulso de franqueza.

—No debes decir eso.

Sue la asedió en cuanto se fue.

—Isabella, perdona que haya actuado de manera extraña, pero estaba atónita al ver a un Cullen en mi humilde morada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Llevamos diez años viniendo aquí y todavía no he conseguido más que una mirada en señal de saludo. Sus padres son multimillonarios y son muy selectos con sus amistades —le explicó—. Y Edward tiene una reputación con las chicas que pondría los pelos de punta a cualquier madre. Pero normalmente se limita a salir con los de su clase. Isabella, por favor, no lo tomes a mal, pero... ¿de verdad crees que podrás controlar a un joven como él? Ha vivido mucho más que tú.

Pero Isabella no la escuchó. Edward no parecía ni remotamente un esnob. Y sus padres no la preocupaban lo más mínimo.

Apareció en un Ferrari de color escarlata para llevarla a cenar aquella noche a un lujoso restaurante de Florencia. Isabella estaba abrumada por el entorno hasta que Edward estiró la mano y entrecruzó sus dedos con los suyos sobre la mesa. Entonces pasó a sentirse felizmente abrumada por él.

En el trayecto de regreso detuvo el coche en un área de servicio de la carretera, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó. Pasados diez segundos de aquella experiencia increíblemente excitante, empezó a enseñarle cómo besar, riéndose cuando ella se avergonzaba y trataba de disculparse por su técnica inexperta alegando diferencias culturales. Pero, sorprendentemente, no trató de hacer otra cosa más que besarla. Era tan diferente de sus amigos. Romántico, tierno, inesperadamente serio. Al término de aquella velada, se sentía profundamente enamorada...

Isabella emergió de aquel perturbador recuerdo y se dio cuenta de que estaba todavía esperando en el vestíbulo de los Newton. El sonido de voces la avisó de que estaba a punto de tener compañía otra vez. Se levantó justo cuando aparecieron en lo alto de la escalera y pudo percibir el ceño de sorpresa de Edward.

—Pensé que habrías regresado a la agencia —reconoció una vez en la calle.

—A mi jefe no le habría gustado. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? —inquirió rígidamente sin prestar atención al chofer de la limusina, que había abierto la puerta a la espera de que entrase.

—Sí... ¿estuviste esperando en el vestíbulo durante todo el tiempo que duró la visita?

—No, estuve balanceándome de la lámpara de araña para divertirme un poco. ¿Qué crees que iba a estar haciendo?

—Si hubiera sabido que estabas esperando, no habría pasado tanto tiempo con los Newton. ¿Llegaste a tomar al menos un café?

— ¿Tratas de decirme que te preocupas por mí? —se mofó al borde de la desesperación—. Primero me dices que soy una... ¡Edward! —exclamó con incredulidad cuando la agarró de la cintura y la depositó apresuradamente en el interior de la limusina—. ¿Por qué diablos has hecho eso?

—Si estamos a punto de tener otra discusión, prefiero que sea en privado —le comunicó Edward irónicamente. Durante el tiempo que habían estado separados había recobrado aquel control de acero con el que se burlaba de su turbulenta confusión.

—Mira, yo no quiero discutir. Sólo quiero irme a casa.

—Te llevaré.

Isabella se quedó helada.

—No, gracias.

—Entonces te llevaré hasta la agencia. Voy en esa dirección.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Isabella se sentó en el borde del asiento lo más lejos posible de Edward.

—No mentía cuando dije que todavía me parecías atractiva —susurró Edward con voz lastimera. Isabella se puso tensa, con la cabeza alta—. Ni quise humillarte —prosiguió lentamente Edward en un perceptible tono de desagrado—. Pero es mejor contener ciertos impulsos lujuriosos.

¿Impulsos lujuriosos? Tal y como lo veía Isabella, se trataba de un lobo rondando a una oveja indefensa. Y, a pesar suyo, recordó su respuesta a la provocación sexual de Edward horas antes. Durante unos segundos Edward había conseguido que lo deseara otra vez. Y lo peor de todo era que él lo sabía. Pero sí, Edward tenía razón en una cosa: nunca se olvida el primer amor, especialmente cuando la relación había acabado en dolor y desilusión.

—Creo que es aconsejable que no nos volvamos a ver —le dijo Edward en voz baja—. Tengo que reconocer que tenía curiosidad pero ya la he satisfecho.

Una dolorosa oleada de calor subió por el esbelto cuello de Isabella. Cielos, le estaba advirtiendo que se alejara de él. Preocupado de que su confesión de deseo animal hubiese despertado expectativas en su codicioso corazoncito, estaba tratando de eliminar cualquier idea ambiciosa que Isabella pudiera haber alimentado. Tan fríamente, con tanta superioridad. Rechinó los dientes. ¿Cómo podía Edward hablarle así? ¿Se creía irresistible? ¿Se imaginaba alegremente que iba a acosarlo?

—Yo ni siquiera sentí curiosidad —mintió Isabella.

—Yo sí, naturalmente. La última vez que te vi estabas embarazada de cinco meses y seguías siendo mi esposa.

—Tú no querías una esposa —dijo Isabella tensando con fuerza los músculos de la cara.

—No, lo confieso. Y dudo que encuentres muchos adolescentes que quieran casarse —respondió Edward con gravedad—. Estaba igual de preparado que tú para afrontar la situación... pero al menos lo intenté...

—Sí, te comportaste como un héroe, ¿verdad? Hiciste algo honorable. ¡Te casaste conmigo! Tu mamma lloró y a tu papá le embargó la pena por ti. Por supuesto, ninguna italiana decente se habría quedado embarazada.

—Me estás poniendo furioso —dijo Edward clavando unos ojos en llamas en Isabella, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

—Así es como te recuerdo… furioso. No existe tal cosa como el perdón en un Cullen.

—Dadas las circunstancias, creo que me comporté razonablemente bien.

— ¿Haciendo el increíble sacrificio de casarte conmigo? —replicó Isabella mirándolo con claro desprecio—. No te engañes, Edward. Me habrías hecho un favor más grande deshaciéndote de mí y echándote a correr en el momento en que te dije que podía estar embarazada.

— ¿Por qué demonios guardas tanta amargura? —inquirió Edward desgranando las palabras y mirándola con ojos fieros—. Fuiste tú la que me dejaste. Y cualquiera que te oyera pensaría que fue la semana pasada.

Isabella intentó tragar saliva pero no pudo. Por un instante, su confusión y desmayo se reflejaron abiertamente en sus rasgos delicados. Volvió la cabeza y vio la familiar fachada de la agencia inmobiliaria con alivio.

—Comportarse civilizadamente no es fácil, ¿verdad? —admitió con voz tensa.

—Yo te amé —murmuró Edward con aspereza.

Cuando se abrió su puerta, Isabella se volvió hacia él mirándolo con ojos chocolate llenos de sarcasmo.

— ¿Crees que quiero o necesito tus mentiras ahora?

—No dejes que te entretenga —replicó Edward con profunda ironía lanzándole una mirada gélida de antipatía.

La agencia estaba cerrada. Por supuesto. Eran más de la una. Isabella siguió caminando, tensa y sintiéndose fatal por dentro. Aquél era el peor día de su vida. Volver a ver a Edward y rememorar todos aquellos recuerdos dolorosos era más de lo que podía soportar. Pasados unos minutos, no podía creer algunas de las cosas que le había dicho a Edward. No era de extrañar que le hubiera preguntado por qué mostraba tanta hostilidad. Habían pasado trece años y seguía vociferando como si el divorcio se hubiera consumado el día anterior.

Pero durante los tres meses y medio que duró su matrimonio Edward la había convertido en una patética y llorosa mujer, y destruido todo su orgullo y autoestima. Nunca había tenido gran seguridad en sí misma, pero cuando Edward terminó con ella no le quedó nada. Sin embargo, antes de casarse, antes de que las cosas se torcieran, Edward había hecho maravillas con su confianza. La había fortalecido, regañándola por infravalorarse y frunciendo el ceño cada vez que bromeaba sobre sí misma. Edward le había dicho lo hermosa y especial que era y lo feliz que lo hacía. ¿Era de extrañar que se hubiese enamorado profundamente de él? ¿O que cuando la cruel realidad había llamado a la puerta para condenarlos a un matrimonio forzoso, su relación se hubiese venido abajo?

Un novio fantástico, un marido terrible. Se había casado con ella solamente por el bien del hijo que llevaba. Pero en cuanto la boda hubo terminado, hablar del bebé se convirtió en un tema tabú. Y una noche, cuando la curva de su estómago era demasiado pronunciada como para pasarla por alto, se había alejado de ella y, durante las últimas y espantosas semanas, se había mudado a otra habitación. El rechazo definitivo… había roto incluso el débil lazo del sexo.

Pocos días después, su hermana Alice se había burlado de ella como una bruja malvada.

—A Edward la gordura le quita las ganas. Sólo han pasado cuatro meses y ya pareces un pequeño barril con patas. Ni siquiera muerto aparecería contigo en público. Ahora tampoco quiere dormir contigo. ¿Puedes culparlo por eso?

Ningún golpe era demasiado bajo para Alice. Aquella lengua viperina no perdía ninguna oportunidad de humillarla. Hermano y hermana estaban muy unidos y se había imaginado a Edward describiéndola como un pequeño barril con patas. Isabella había llorado angustiadamente en la soledad de su cuarto. Qué raro que a ninguno de los dos se les hubiese ocurrido que aquel repentino aumento de su vientre se debía, no solamente a una alimentación abundante, sino a que llevaba dos bebés en vez de uno...

La casa de Angela estaba a la vuelta de la esquina de su apartamento. Isabella se dirigió a ver a su tía rezando para que Marie estuviera todavía en casa de su amiga y preguntándose si un sexto sentido la había impulsado aquella mañana a ceder a los ruegos de su hija de tener un poco más de libertad.

Angela estaba al teléfono cuando entró por la puerta de atrás.

—Pon el agua a calentar —le dijo haciendo un inciso en su conversación.

Isabella se quitó la chaqueta del traje, se miró en el pequeño espejo de la pared de la cocina y se quedó horrorizada. Se frotó las mejillas, se mordió los labios para recuperar el color, pero sólo puedo ver su mirada de aflicción. Esperaba que Edward no la hubiese notado, pero luego se preguntó por qué debía importarle. Era de suponer que por orgullo.

—Estás callada. ¿Has tenido una mañana dura? —le preguntó Angela mientras sacaba un par de tazas de un armario.

—Me encontré con Edward...

Una taza cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos.

—A mí me afectó de la misma manera —confesó Isabella con voz nerviosa.

—Vamos al salón —le sugirió su tía—. Estaremos más cómodas allí.

Isabella no podía estarse quieta. Cruzó los brazos y paseó arriba y abajo de la pequeña estancia mientras resumía lo ocurrido.

—Y espera a oír esto... ¡Su horrible padre le dijo que yo acepté el dinero que me ofreció!

La cara angulosa de su tía se puso extrañamente tensa.

— ¿Mencionó Edward el dinero?

—No me creía cuando le dije que lo había rechazado.

—Porque yo lo acepté en tu nombre —comentó con turbados ojos azules. Sus mejillas de color cetrino se ruborizaron. Isabella se paró en seco.

— ¿Que hiciste qué?

Angela se acercó a su mesa de trabajo y extrajo una delgada carpeta de un cajón. Se la tendió a Isabella.

—Intenta comprenderlo. No estabas pensando en el futuro. Estaba terriblemente preocupada por cómo ibas a poder salir adelante con un bebé si a mí me ocurría algo.

Isabella contempló a su tía completamente aturdida.

—Está todo en la carpeta. Un consultor financiero me ayudó a organizarlo. Ni siquiera un penique de ese dinero ha entrado nunca en este país. Está en una cuenta corriente en Suiza —explicó Angela— Pero está allí para Marie y para ti si alguna vez lo necesitáis.

— ¿Edward decía la verdad? —balbuceó Isabella. Su tía suspiró.

—Su padre vino a verme mientras estabas en el hospital. Prácticamente me suplicó que aceptara el dinero. Se sentía fatal por el giro que habían tomado las cosas...

— ¡No lo creo! ¡Estaba deseando interferir en nuestra relación!

—Me resultó muy difícil no decirle que todavía tenía otro nieto de camino —confesó Angela forzadamente—. Pero, al igual que él debía lealtad a su hijo, yo te la debía a ti. Respeté tus deseos.

—Pero aceptar el dinero... —dijo Isabella, completamente destrozada por la revelación.

—Creo que tomé la decisión más sensata. Eras muy joven y muchas cosas podían haberte ido mal. ¿Y qué me dices de Marie? ¿No crees que tiene derecho a tener algo de la familia de su padre?

— ¡Devolveré el dinero! —juró Isabella, demasiado irritada para escuchar nada.

—Espera a preguntarle a tu hija qué piensa de eso cuando tenga dieciocho años. Dudo mucho que Marie piense lo mismo que tú. Después de todo, la sangre de los Cullen corre por sus venas...

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? —preguntó Isabella poniéndose a la defensiva—. Marie sabe exactamente quién es...

—No, sabe quién quieres tú que sea. Tiene una curiosidad insaciable por su padre.

Isabella estaba recibiendo un ataque sorpresa de una mujer que respetaba y amaba, y le estaba resultando una experiencia muy perturbadora.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Cada vez más a menudo. Me habla de él. A ti no te pregunta nada porque no quiere disgustarte.

—Nunca me he escabullido de ninguna de sus preguntas. He sido totalmente sincera con ella.

Angela hizo una mueca.

—Va a resultarte muy difícil, pero creo que es hora de que le digas a Edward que tiene una hija...

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? —jadeó Isabella conmocionada.

—Un día Marie va a entrar en su despacho en el centro de Londres y va a presentarse... y por su bien Edward debe estar prevenido.

—No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo.

— ¿Tienes intención de decirle a Marie que has visto a Edward hoy?

Se oyó un pequeño ruido seco por detrás. Las dos mujeres se volvieron. Marie estaba de pie en el vestíbulo, con los ojos abiertos y paralizada por lo que acababa de oír. Luego se lanzó hacia ellas con su bonito rostro lleno de alegría.

—Viste a mi padre... Mamá, ¿hablaste con él? ¿De verdad hablaste con él? ¿Le hablaste de mí?

Isabella estaba perpleja al ver la alegría de Marie y la mortificante mirada de esperanza e ilusión en sus ojos. Estaba enfrentándose a una hija distinta de la que creía conocer en profundidad. Unos dedos gélidos se clavaron en el corazón de Isabella. Angela tenía razón. Marie estaba desesperada por conocer a Edward, pero había tenido el cuidado de ocultárselo a su madre. Incluso aquella mañana había llamado «desgraciado» a su padre.

—No... me temo que no —dijo Isabella con voz inexpresiva, traumatizada por lo que había visto reflejado en el rostro de su hija.

—Tu madre no tuvo ocasión de hacerlo —intervino Angela.

La cara de Marie se contrajo como si comprendiera lo mucho que su madre la había traicionado y, luego, un crudo resentimiento afloró en sus ojos llenos de dolor.

— ¡El que a ti no te quisiera no significa que no quiera conocerme a mí! —la condenó con un ahogado gemido.

Isabella se quedó blanca. Su hija se quedó mirándola horrorizada y se marchó por la puerta de la cocina cerrándola de golpe.

—Señor, todo lo que he hecho ha sido tratar de protegerla y de que no la hirieran —susurró Isabella desdichadamente.

— ¿Como te hirieron a ti? —inquirió Angela estrujándole el hombro para reconfortarla—. ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que Edward puede haber cambiado tanto como tú? ¿Que el adolescente que no podía afrontar la paternidad es ahora un hombre adulto de treinta y dos años? ¿Crees que Edward no podría soportar ver a Marie una sola vez? Eso puede bastar para satisfacerla y, si su padre ni siquiera accede a ello... bueno, Marie tendrá que aceptarlo. No puedes protegerla eludiendo la cuestión.

—Supongo que no...

Y la voz trémula de Isabella se apagó por completo.

Dos noches sin dormir no habían mejorado nada el ánimo de Isabella. Todo lo que pudo pensar cuando entró en el Cullen Merchant Bank fue que en solo una mañana, Edward había hecho trizas su mundo. Y seguían cayendo pedazos. Marie seguía disgustada por la crítica que le había hecho a su madre llevada por la angustia. De genio vivo y pasional, Marie también era fiel y protectora. Nada de lo que Isabella le había dicho hasta entonces había suavizado su congoja por haberla herido.

¿Existiría la remota posibilidad de que un hombre tan egoísta como Edward pudiera responder de manera apropiada a una hija adolescente y vulnerable que no había deseado tener en su momento? Isabella reconoció que supo lo que hacía al no revelarle la existencia de Marie. El riesgo de exponer a su hija al mismo rechazo que había experimentado ella misma había sido demasiado grande.

Isabella salió del ascensor en el último piso. Si había pensado que el despacho de Paul era el último grito en lujo, empezaba a darse cuenta de su error. El lustroso edificio de cristales ahumados del Cullen Merchant Bank era asombrosamente elegante con su decoración contemporánea. Había dos mujeres en recepción. La mayor se acercó hasta ella.

— ¿La señorita Swan? Soy la secretaria del señor Cullen. Si es tan amable de seguirme...

Isabella enrojeció. La secretaria de Edward parecía un poco tensa, seguramente como resultado de la férrea determinación de Isabella de que no le negasen una cita. Edward estaría indudablemente furioso. Después de todo, le había dicho muy claramente que no deseaba volverla a ver. Sin embargo, Isabella no sabía dónde vivía, de modo que no había tenido más alternativa que dirigirse al banco.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en la garganta, Isabella entró vacilante en el despacho de Edward, una estancia enorme con una gran mesa de cristal y... Edward allí de pie, emanando furia contenida y rigidez por cada línea de su cuerpo alto y musculoso.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó con gélida precisión.

La cabeza le dio vueltas y sus piernas tambalearon. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Le sobrevino el mareo, sintió que se hacía la oscuridad y sus piernas cedieron bajo el peso de su cuerpo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Isabella volvió en sí muy lentamente. Las facciones bronceadas de Edward aparecieron poco a poco nítidamente ante sus ojos y sonrió vagamente. La sostenía entre sus brazos, su cuerpo todavía débil, y tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro. Era maravilloso. Con soñolientos ojos chocolate alzó la vista...

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos —susurró Edward acercándose cada vez más.

Se ahogaron en los suyos. Lagos de un verde apasionado bordeados de voluptuosas pestañas negras más largas que las suyas. Isabella suspiró levemente sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo delgado y musculoso sobre sus miembros relajados. Instintivamente se ciñó más a él. Edward levantó una mano y sus dedos largos se deslizaron por su melena acariciándole la oreja. El corazón de Isabella se desbocó en aquel silencio reverberante.

—Edward... —musitó.

—Piccola mia... —dijo Edward suspirando dolorosamente aquel nombre afectuoso.

Bajó la cabeza y atrapó sus labios húmedos en un beso apasionado que los entreabrió. Desde aquel primer momento de contacto, Isabella quedó electrificada. La chispa erótica de su lengua al explorar el suave interior de su boca le hizo dar una sacudida y jadear. Levantó las manos y las hundió en su pelo grueso y se agarró a sus hombros anchos Y fuertes. Edward la apretó contra él y Isabella se rindió con entusiasmo sintiendo la fiebre del deseo apoderarse de su cuerpo vibrante con un ímpetu voraz.

Edward gimió y separó sus labios de los suyos. La miró fijamente con intensidad y asombro. Bruscamente, se puso en pie y levantó su esbelto cuerpo con él. Su rostro se endureció mientras observaba los ojos castaños de Isabella, brillantes de pasión. Giró sobre sus talones y abrió los brazos para dejarla caer sobre el sofá del que antes se había levantado.

—Primero dame las malas noticias —dijo abarcándola con la mirada.

Isabella había aterrizado confusa sobre el sofá. No sabía qué la había conmocionado y por un momento no supo dónde estaba, sólo que Edward se alzaba frente a ella como un juez amenazador.

— ¿Las malas noticias...?

Por un momento no quiso pensar... ni en el tormento de placer de estar en los brazos de Edward ni en lo horrible que era volver a estar a distancia de él.

—Sólo te desmayas cuando estás aterrorizada. ¿Crees que no me acuerdo? —le lanzó Edward gravemente—. Te desmayas, abres esos enormes ojos castaños y los fijas en mí, y yo siento un ímpetu incontrolable de ceder a mis instintos más básicos. Así es como anunciaste tu embarazo.

— ¿Mi embarazo? —inquirió Isabella con desesperación—. No llegué a ese estado yo sola.

—No hubo nada accidental en ello —la condenó Edward duramente.

Isabella se quedó helada, destrozada por aquella acusación. Ni siquiera trece años antes se le había ocurrido pensar que Edward pudiera creer que su embarazo no hubiera sido accidental. Que su familia sospechara que había sido una manipulación no la sorprendía, pero había dado por hecho inocentemente que al menos Edward no compartía aquella sospecha.

— ¿En serio me acusas de haberme quedado embarazada delibera...?

—No vamos a hablar de esto —la interrumpió Edward poniéndose en pie bruscamente—. Deja las malas noticias del pasado donde están. No vamos a volver a las andadas y peleamos por viejas historias como un par de niños estúpidos.

Viejas historias... ¿Cómo reaccionaría Edward cuando lo informara de que las malas noticias del pasado eran más actuales de lo que podía suponer? A Isabella se le quitaron las ganas de discutir.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué le dije a tu secretaria que tenía que verte por un asunto urgente y confidencial...?

—Creo que ya me lo imagino... —le dijo Edward con innato cinismo haciendo una mueca—. Estás arruinada, ¿verdad? Tienes deudas.

—No sé de dónde te sacas eso —dijo Isabella, pero se ruborizó con culpabilidad al recordar la cuenta corriente de Suiza rebosante del dinero de los Cullen después de todos aquellos años de intereses.

Edward se acomodó en el sofá de cuero que estaba frente al suyo. Tenía un aspecto formidable ante sus ojos huidizos. Llevaba un traje de sastre de color azul marino a rayas y una corbata roja de seda. Enseguida apartó sus ojos de él, pero su imagen persistió en su mente. Tan dolorosamente atractivo que su garganta se cerró y se quedó en blanco. ¿Por qué no podía haber empezado a perder algo de pelo o a tener algo de barriga?

—Isabella, mi tiempo es oro y he tenido que sus pender una cita importante para hacer hueco para ti...

— ¿Para hacer un hueco en el sofá? —dijo rechinando los dientes.

—En este momento creo que cuanto menos hablemos de lo ocurrido, mejor.

Un amargo resentimiento hizo que Isabella se pusiera tensa. Edward... todo pasión en un momento y hielo polar un momento después. Isabella nunca había entendido cómo podía hacerle el amor loca y apasionadamente por la noche y luego alejarse de ella cuando trataba de hablarle. Ella siempre reflejaba sus emociones, pero Edward las guardaba bajo llave.

—Para serte sincero, no me sorprende que tengas problemas económicos —declaró Edward fríamente—. Imagino que el dinero del divorcio se terminó hace tiempo...

— ¿Y por qué lo imaginas?

—A tu edad, no creo que tuvieras ni idea de cómo administrar aquella suma. Pero me alegro de que por fin reconozcas que recibiste aquel pago. Era muy ingenuo por tu parte pensar que no iba a saberlo y que podías permitirte el lujo de mentir.

—No estaba mintiendo. Y no estoy aquí para pedirte un préstamo. Moriría de inanición antes que pedirte ayuda.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí exactamente? —inquirió Edward.

Isabella inspiró profundamente y hundió la mano en su bolso para extraer una copia del certificado de nacimiento de Marie y una fotografía de carné. Sus delgadas manos temblaban y tenía el estómago hecho un nudo.

—Esto va a ser una gran conmoción para ti, Edward... pero me temo que no hay una manera más fácil de hacer esto...

— ¿De hacer qué? —la interrumpió con impaciencia.

Isabella se puso en pie con el corazón desbocado y las piernas temblando como si la hubieran amarrado a unos raíles y el tren estuviera a punto de arrollarla.

—Creo que me limitaré a dejarte esto aquí y luego tal vez pueda llamarte mañana y ver qué te parece.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Edward ya había saltado hacia adelante con las facciones contraídas.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Después de separarnos, descubrí que esperaba mellizos… y a pesar de que había perdido uno —balbuceó Isabella sintiendo un hilo de sudor nervioso deslizarse entre sus senos—, no perdí el otro. Tengo una hija de trece años... tu hija —concluyó dando un paso hacia atrás.

Edward se quedó mirándola fijamente con fieros ojos entornados y un ceño de perplejidad.

—Eso es imposible —dijo con voz levemente trémula—. Tuviste un aborto involuntario.

—Nació tres meses después de que yo abandonara Italia, dos semanas antes de la fecha prevista —murmuró Isabella torpemente—. El doctor de Roma se equivocó en la fecha porque yo estaba más gorda de lo esperado, debido a que llevaba gemelos.

—Tuviste un aborto involuntario —repitió Edward con obstinación—. Y si más tarde diste a luz a una hija prematura es imposible que sea mía...

—Marie nació en abril —dijo Isabella apretando los labios trémulamente—. Perdí a su mellizo, pero no a ella —susurró con mirada agonizante. Si Edward hubiera sido capaz de razonar habría deducido que en el intervalo de tiempo transcurrido era imposible que la niña no fuese suya—. Pero cuando me fui de Roma no lo sabía. Lo que sabía era que no me querías ni a mí ni al bebé y que, cuando aborté, no había razón para seguir casados. No podías esperar a librarte de mí. Ni siquiera pudiste venir a compadecerte de mí en el hospital porque no podías evitar sentirte aliviado de que todo hubiera terminado...

—Madre di Dio... —susurró Edward con voz temblorosa y sus manos delgadas se cerraron en dos fuertes puños.

—Y no te culpo por ello, de verdad —reconoció Isabella con sinceridad—. Pero había tenido bastante y lo último que hubiera podido afrontar era irrumpir de nuevo en vuestras vidas y deciros « ¿A que no lo adivináis? Todavía estoy embarazada». Era más fácil hacerte pensar que todo había terminado, como todos queríais. Así que no habría venido aquí esta mañana a aguarte la fiesta...

— ¿A aguarme la fiesta? —repitió Edward con visible dificultad.

Isabella se inclinó torpemente y dejó el certificado y la foto de carné en la mesita de cristal que los se paraba.

—Nunca te lo habría dicho si dependiera sólo de mí —reveló mientras empezaba a retroceder hacia la puerta—. Sé que estás perplejo y enfadado y sin duda maldecirás el día en que me conociste, pero, por favor, piensa en todo esto desde el punto de vista de Marie. Le gustaría conocerte. No quiere ser un estorbo ni nada parecido, pero tiene curiosidad...

— ¿Dónde demonios crees que vas? —inquirió Edward haciendo un súbito movimiento hacia adelante que le arrancó de su inmovilidad.

—He dicho todo lo que tengo que decir por el momento —confesó Isabella, y aceleró el paso en dirección a la puerta abriéndola de golpe sin molestarse en mirar atrás y echando a andar a toda prisa por el pasillo. Apretó el botón del ascensor y se volvió.

—Dio, vuelve aquí ahora mismo —le lanzó Edward con rabia desde una distancia de seis metros.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta. Tuvo una borrosa imagen de la incredulidad de la recepcionista y luego se volvió y corrió hacia las escaleras. No tenía sentido ayudar a Edward a hacer una vergonzosa escena en público. Era evidente que estaba en estado de shock o no le hubiera gritado de aquella forma. Bajó ruidosamente el último tramo de las escaleras de incendio y siguió a toda velocidad por otras escaleras más anchas.

—Te subiré a rastras si no vuelves ahora mismo —rugió Edward desde un tramo superior—. ¡Zorra!

— ¡No te atrevas a llamarme eso! —gritó Isabella haciendo una pausa—. Y por cierto, fue tu método anticonceptivo el que falló, no el que yo no tuviese ninguno. Las fechas lo demuestran sin lugar a dudas.

Edward espetó algo en italiano que sonaba bastante agresivo. Isabella pestañeó. No lo había conocido con aquella furia incontrolada. Nunca se le habría ocurrido pensar que un hombre que a los diecinueve años se enorgullecía de su autocontrol la estuviera persiguiendo por el Cullen Merchant Bank.

Pero Marie había sido concebida en agosto, no en julio, lo que significaba que Edward era el único responsable. Por supuesto, había tratado de hacerla a ella responsable mencionando la primera vez que habían hecho el amor. En aquella ocasión, tuvieron un pequeño malentendido y Edward había supuesto erróneamente que Isabella tenía protección. Incluso con Edward en los talones, Isabella sintió la infantil alegría de haber sido capaz decírselo.

— Vas a romperte el cuello —gritó Edward a corta distancia.

En sus intentos por correr más deprisa, Isabella perdió pie y cayó hacia delante. Jadeó cuando una férrea mano la sujetó por el cuello de la chaqueta impidiendo la caída. Luego la sacudió haciéndole girar y la aprisionó entre su fornido cuerpo y la pared del rellano sin percatarse de que sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

—Dio... ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de sentirme aliviado cuando perdiste a nuestro hijo? —rugió Edward con brillantes ojos verdes chispeantes de furia—. Agarré tal borrachera que casi me mato. No tuve valor para ir a verte al hospital, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para mirarte a la cara. No supe qué decir cuando ya era demasiado tarde para decir que lo sentía. ¡Nuestro hijo ya estaba muerto!

La liberó lentamente e Isabella se deslizó hacia abajo por la pared perdiendo uno de sus zapatos. Lo miró con enormes ojos chocolate que dejaban ver su incredulidad ante lo que le decía.

—Fui a verte tres días después y ya te habías ido —añadió Edward con voz vacilante, y Isabella pudo ver el dolor y la culpa en lo profundo de sus ojos sombríos—. Mi padre me dijo que si ponía un pie en un avión a Londres me mataría. Dijo que ya había hecho bastante daño. Pero no lo escuché hasta que Alice me dijo lo del dinero y me convenció de que eso era todo lo que habías querido desde el principio...

—Dudo que necesitaras mucha persuasión.

—Te habías ido —repitió Edward—. Aceptaste el divorcio sin ni siquiera hablarlo conmigo.

—Pero eso era lo que tú querías —apuntó Isabella temblando de arriba abajo. Pero aunque su boca hablaba, sólo podía pensar en el intenso dolor y remordimiento que Edward le había confesado. Nunca había imaginado que podría haberse sentido así después de su separación.

Tenso y agresivo, Edward dio un paso hacia atrás. Desde arriba llegó a sus oídos el ruido de una puerta girando sobre sus goznes, seguido por el eco de voces femeninas que parloteaban.

—Vuelve conmigo a mi despacho —le pidió Edward con aspereza.

Isabella hundió el pie en el zapato que había perdido y se apartó de él, horrorizada porque iba a echarse a llorar delante de él. En aquel momento, no podía más. Le había dicho lo de Marie y Edward necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello.

—Te llamaré por teléfono... mañana —balbuceó Isabella, sujetándose a la barandilla con una mano sudorosa mientras empezaba a bajar de nuevo por las escaleras. Edward masculló algo con frustración en su idioma al tiempo que se oían unos pasos cada vez más cerca. Isabella aprovechó la compañía que se aproximaba para salir corriendo y no volvió la cabeza aquella vez.

Las lágrimas la cegaban cuando alcanzó el último tramo de las escaleras y atravesó el vestíbulo. Tomó un taxi para regresar a la agencia. Cruzó el aparcamiento y entró por la puerta de atrás hasta la pequeña habitación que el equipo de ventas utilizaba para tomar café. Una vez allí, se derrumbó en un sillón.

Isabella se preguntó por qué se había sentido tan destrozada al oír que Edward reconocía haberse sentido avergonzado y hundido por un sentimiento de culpabilidad que le había llevado a emborracharse y que reflejaba su incapacidad para sobrellevar ni sus propias emociones ni las de Isabella. Darse cuenta de que la imagen que tenía de Edward se había desvirtuado con el tiempo la había desgarrado.

A los diecisiete años había dependido de él y lo había visto como un adulto experto y fuerte en comparación con ella. No se le había ocurrido pensar entonces que también podía tener sus puntos flacos. Sólo trece años más tarde comprendía que, debajo de su aspecto frío y viril, no había sido nada más que un niño. Pero Isabella lo había convertido en un héroe porque sólo un héroe la habría hecho sentirse segura en el mundo amenazador en el que su familia y él vivían.

Pero todo aquello pertenecía al pasado, así que inspiró hondo y se dispuso a borrar las huellas de que había estado llorando.

El teléfono estaba sonando cuando se acercó a su mesa. Asió el auricular una fracción de segundo antes de que James el Piraña lo hiciera. James retrocedió hasta su mesa con sus curiosos ojos azules fijos en ella y una leve mueca en sus atractivos labios.

—Pareces un poco alterada... ¿algo va mal?

Isabella lo negó con la cabeza ignorando su calurosa mirada de apreciación. Pese a que se comportaba como una estatua de hielo con él, James era perseverante. Una leve broma y volvería a avergonzarla diciéndole lo bien que se lo pasaría una mujer madura con un chico joven. Se acercó el auricular a la oreja.

El corazón de Isabella golpeó contra sus costillas. Era Edward.

— ¿Qué quieres? —susurró.

—A ti... ahora —barbotó Edward de manera sucinta—. Estoy en el bar de la esquina. Te doy cinco minutos para que vengas.

La línea se cortó. Isabella se irguió, increíblemente pálida, y luego volvió a asir el bolso.

Edward estaba en la esquina más oscura del bar. Mientras caminaba hacia él, la observó con brillantes ojos verdes duros y su cuerpo fornido rígido por la tensión.

—Te prometí que te llamaría mañana —le recordó Isabella poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Quiero conocer a mi hija y no estoy dispuesto a esperar a que a ti te convenga —masculló Edward con fiereza.

—Está en el colegio.

— ¿Dónde?

—No puedes ir allí... —empezó a decir Isabella mientras se sentaba horrorizada al ver lo que pretendía hacer.

— ¿A qué hora sale?

—No estás pensando con claridad —protestó Isabella, alterada por la inmediatez de su pregunta—. Marie ni siquiera sabía que había ido a verte hoy.

—Dio... ¡Deberías estar encerrada! Entras en el banco después de trece años de silencio y me dices que tengo una hija. Luego te vas otra vez y me dices que no estoy pensando con claridad. ¿Qué clase de mujer eres? ¿Cómo has podido estar tan resentida como para ocultarme el nacimiento de mi hija...?

—Por aquel entonces no estaba resentida. Pensé que te estaba haciendo un favor.

— ¿Un favor? —inquirió Edward con galopante in credulidad.

—Creí que serías más feliz si no lo sabías —reconoció Isabella finalmente.

— ¿Más feliz...?

—Evidentemente estaba equivocada —reconoció Isabella en seguida—. Me gustaría que dejases de mirarme como sí fuera una lunática o algo así... Nunca tuve la menor idea de lo que sentías al respecto.

Edward controló su furia y clavó sus gélidos ojos verdes en Isabella.

—Fue una acción despreciable. Aun habiendo cometido errores, no merecía que me ocultaras la existencia de mi hija. Todavía estábamos casados cuando nació. No intentes excusar tu silencio...

—Tal vez aceptaría mejor lo que me dices si alguna vez hubieras demostrado el menor interés o preocupación por tu hija antes de que naciera —lo retó Isabella con voz vacilante.

—Demostré mi preocupación casándome contigo. Ni una sola vez sugerí otra manera de salir del apuro. Ni tampoco mi familia —le recordó Edward fríamente.

—Pero seguías sin querer el bebé —discutió Isabella, desesperada por oírle reconocer aquel hecho. Pero Edward la miró con ojos burlones.

— ¿Por qué si no iba a casarme contigo sino por el bien de nuestro hijo?

Isabella jadeó, conmocionada por el golpe de efecto de aquella pregunta tan simple.

—Creo que necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilar esto antes de ver a mi hija —masculló Edward, y apartó la copa con un brusco ademán—. Que Marie esté en casa el miércoles. Me presentaré a eso de las diez y la llevaré por ahí. Por el momento —aseguró con convicción gélida—, no tengo nada más que decirte.

—Necesitarás las señas.

Durante el palpitante silencio que siguió, Isabella, utilizando la pluma de oro de Edward, escribió su dirección en la parte posterior de la tarjeta que él le tendió. Edward se puso en pie.

—Aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida, te castigaré por lo que has hecho —juró a media voz.

Isabella se quedó a solas con una botella de vino sin descorchar y dos vasos intactos. Le temblaban las rodillas y durante un momento de debilidad, estuvo seriamente tentada a ahogar sus penas en el alcohol. La culpa y la perplejidad la desgarraban. Edward estaba indignado y horrorizado por lo que ella había hecho e iba a tomarse dos días de tiempo para hacerse cargo de la situación. ¿Por qué la asustaba eso todavía más?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Se oyeron dos timbrazos breves e impacientes. Sólo eran las nueve y veinte.

— ¿Crees que será él? —gritó con pánico Marie desde su habitación—. Todavía tengo el pelo mojado.

Isabella se frotó las manos húmedas en sus esbeltos muslos, inspiró profundamente y abrió la puerta. Era Edward, muy elegante con un traje gris perla y una camisa y corbata de seda de color azul pálido.

—Pensé que estarías trabajando.

—Me tomé la mañana libre —le dijo Isabella, mirando su corbata.

— ¿Significa eso que piensas acompañarnos? —inquirió con un tono gélido que indicaba lo mal recibida que era aquella idea.

—No... pero Marie no está lista todavía. ¿Quieres pasar? —dijo Isabella clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Su fría hostilidad la hirió en lo más hondo.

—Esperaré en el coche.

—Edward... por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

Hubo un pequeño y tenso silencio.

Edward suspiró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La tensión en los delicados hombros de Isabella cedió leve mente. Caminó al salón.

— ¿Te apetece un café?

Edward musitó una fría negativa.

—Tardará un poco. Ni siquiera está vestida, aunque se levantó a las siete y sacó toda su ropa. Luego pensó que tenía que lavarse el pelo... —dijo Isabella consciente de que estaba balbuciendo. Ya no tenía excusa para no mirarlo a los ojos.

Los rasgos increíblemente atractivos de Edward se tensaron ferozmente y contrajo la mandíbula. La miró con centelleantes ojos verdes que la helaron hasta la médula.

— ¿Qué mal te hice para que tuvieras que robarme a mi hija? Nunca fui deliberadamente cruel contigo —declaró Edward.

Isabella resistió la urgencia de mencionar la noche en la que Edward se había ido de su cuarto. Al recordar aquel devastador rechazo, revivió la angustia de una adolescente muy insegura que había estado dispuesta a contentarse con el sexo si era lo único que podía recibir el chico al que amaba. Cuando Edward decidió que ya no necesitaba sexo, se sintió completamente inútil e infravalorada, en vez de alegrarse de que aquella práctica degradante hubiese terminado.

—Y, aunque creí que habías querido quedarte embarazada, nunca te eché en cara esa idea —prosiguió Edward. Parecía esperar que lo aplaudiesen por aquella discreción de santo.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

—Supuse que lo habrías hecho para no tener que abandonarme al final del verano.

Isabella enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. Pensaba que lo había hecho porque estaba enamorada de él... ¡Edward sólo podía encontrar una excusa que lo halagara! Pero no era de extrañar que se hubiese sentido atrapado ni que hubiese estado tan furioso durante su corto matrimonio.

—Además, ¿habría cambiado algo? Después de todo, ya había destrozado nuestras vidas con espectacular eficiencia —se mofó Edward frunciendo sus labios sensuales—. Había echado a perder mis propias expectativas, había decepcionado amargamente a mis padres y había dejado embarazada a una adolescente. Ya era bastante sobrellevar eso, ¿no crees?

Isabella disimuló su mirada de dolor. Cada una de sus palabras la desgarraba e incrementaba su confusión. El tardío reconocimiento de su egoísmo de adolescente al no pensar en el efecto que su matrimonio había tenido en la relación de Edward con sus padres la desalentaba.

—Y ahora vengo a ver a una hija que es una extraña para mí —susurró Edward gravemente—. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me puedo sentir? Una hija a la que habría amado y por la que me habría preocupado ha estado viviendo todo este tiempo a unos kilómetros de distancia del banco Cullen... y aquí está, en un sucio apartamentucho en el que no cabe ni un alfiler.

De repente, Isabella quiso taparse los oídos.

—Nunca pensé que la querías...

— ¿Es eso lo que le has dicho? ¿La has envenenado con ideas contra mí? —inquirió condenándola con la mirada.

Las rodillas de Isabella no la sostenían más. Se dejó caer en el borde del sillón.

—Lo siento —balbuceó con voz ronca.

Edward se había acercado a la ventana. Se giró para escrutarla con ojos sombríos e inexpresivos.

—Puedo pasar sin las lágrimas. Si mi hija las ve, no tengo ningún deseo de que me tome por un bruto desagradable que hace llorar a su madre.

Isabella tragó saliva y rebuscó a toda prisa un pañuelo de papel. No podía hablar. Recordaba el patético cuaderno de ejercicios que Marie había sacado de lo alto del armario, donde lo tenía escondido. Había pegado algunas fotos de Edward cuidadosamente recortadas de los periódicos. Llevada por los nervios y la excitación de la víspera, Marie se había sincerado con ella por completo. Y Isabella había dado vueltas en la cama hasta el amanecer admitiendo el vergonzoso hecho de que nunca le había mostrado a su hija una fotografía de su padre. Y sin embargo, todavía guardaba una de Edward de hacía trece años en su bolso. Por primera vez pensó que aquello era un tanto peculiar y difícil de explicar racionalmente.

—Perdona —dijo Isabella, y salió por la puerta. Cuando consiguió recuperar la compostura, asomó la cabeza en la habitación de Marie—. ¿Ya estás lista?

Marie estaba sentada al borde de la cama extrañamente quieta. Brillantes mechones de pelo cobrizo se agitaron cuando volvió la cabeza y la miró con unos ojos de ansiedad tan parecidos a los de su padre que Isabella sintió un latido de dolor en su corazón.

—Estoy aterrorizada —susurró—. He pensado en este momento tanto tiempo y ahora está pasando de verdad, ya ha llegado... ¿y si no le gusto?

Isabella pensó en lo tenso e intranquilo que se había mostrado Edward.

—Está igual de asustado que tú pensando que a ti no te va a gustar tu padre.

— ¿De verdad? —se agitó Marie—. ¿Lo ha dicho?

—No, pero lo lleva escrito en la frente —acertó a decir Isabella con una vacilante sonrisa.

—Supongo que también es difícil para él. Igual cree que estoy esperando a un Superpadre o algo así—dijo Marie conmovida. — Quiero decir, que no sabrá qué hacer o decir. En realidad es más fácil para mí... siempre he sabido que existía.

—Sí —declaró Isabella con los ojos dolorosamente fijos en la alfombra.

—Y debe de tener muchas ganas de verme habiendo llegado tan pronto. Estoy siendo muy cruel haciéndole esperar —concluyó Marie frunciendo levemente el ceño. Se cuadró de hombros y pasó al lado de su madre—. No hace falta que vengas. Creo que prefiero verlo yo sola primero.

Isabella se pegó a la pared y se rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Edward tampoco querría público. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía excluida? Su hija ya no era una niña.

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo en el salón.

—Eres igual que mi hermana... —oyó susurrar entrecortadamente a Edward.

— ¿Aún conservas tu moto? —preguntó Marie apresuradamente

Isabella se cubrió los labios con los dedos y salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina. ¿De dónde salía todo aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad? ¿Tenía que reconocer que había estado completamente equivocada manteniendo separados a padre e hija?

Pero qué fácil le resultaba a Edward echarle toda la culpa a ella. Trece años antes, no había hecho el mínimo esfuerzo por expresarle sus sentimientos y, como era lógico, Isabella había sacado sus propias conclusiones. Hablando del pasado Edward podía decir que habría amado y cuidado de su hija, pero, ¿cómo iba Isabella a decir lo contrario si nunca lo había puesto a prueba?

¿Y qué iba a pasar con su hija si Marie empezaba a pensar de la misma manera? ¿Y si Edward resultaba ser un padre magnífico? Sólo para despreciarla, para demostrar que él tenía razón... y Marie acabaría amargamente resentida por haber estado sin padre todos aquellos años.

—Mamá... ¡nos vamos! —gritó Marie desde el vestíbulo.

Antes de que Isabella pudiera responder, la puerta de la entrada se cerró de golpe. Por la ventana del salón pudo ver a Marie rodear con admiración el Maserati negro en el que Edward se había presentado. Charlaba y reía sin parar. Edward estaba extasiado por aquella viva locuacidad. Estaba completamente absorto en su hija.

¿Y por qué no? Marie tenía el aspecto y la personalidad de los Cullen. Tozuda, perseverante, abierta y apasionada, era como Edward sin el frío autocontrol, Alice sin su veneno ni su arrogancia de niña rica. Isabella tenía que estar ciega para no darse cuenta.

Y qué fácil le resultaría a Edward congeniar con aquella chica habladora y sonriente que tan poco se parecía a su madre. Sintió pánico y apartó la vista de ellos. Inspirando profundamente, se alejó de la ventana.

Marie no había regresado todavía cuando Isabella regresó de la oficina. Eran más de las diez cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Isabella fue a abrir esperando que fuese Marie, pero preguntándose por qué no había usado su llave. Treinta segundos después supo por qué. Su hija atravesó la puerta disimulando un bostezo y Edward entró a unos centímetros de distancia. Isabella se quedó aterrorizada. Permaneció allí de pie, descalza, con un par de vaqueros viejos y una camiseta encogida mientras que Edward tenía el mismo aspecto inmaculado y atractivo que doce horas antes.

—He pasado un día estupendo —comentó Marie dando a su menuda madre un fugaz abrazo sin percatarse de su tensión—. Pero estoy realmente cansada. Buenas noches, papá.

¿Papá? Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que Isabella se quedó conmocionada. Mientras Marie desaparecía detrás de la puerta de su habitación, Isabella se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Edward y enmascaró sus sentimientos a toda prisa.

—Ahora sí tomaré esa taza de café —dijo lenta y suavemente

Isabella se ruborizó. Por un momento, tuvo una desconsoladora imagen de sí misma como una niña que esperaba obedientemente las instrucciones de Edward mientras él se hacía cargo de la situación tranquilamente.

—Café —dijo con voz tensa, y se dirigió a la cocina dejándolo entrar por sí mismo en el salón.

De modo que Marie y su padre se habían llevado estupendamente. Se alegraba por los dos, aunque tal vez estaba un poco celosa, un poco asustada... posiblemente muy asustada... de pensar que Marie pudiera empezar a preferir a Edward. Pero eso era infantil, el amor no era exclusivo. Marie era perfectamente capaz de amarlos a los dos. Y trece años habrían servido de algo. Se tragó sus inseguridades y entró en el salón, decidida a comportarse de forma madura y razonable fuese cual fuese el comportamiento de Edward.

Le sorprendió encontrar a Marie de rodillas delante de la librería sacando el último montón de álbumes fotográficos que ya había apilado convenientemente a los pies de Edward. Miró a su madre con ansiedad.

— ¿Te importa si papá se queda con ellas un tiempo? Le dije que podía.

Trece años de la vida de Isabella estaban recogidos en aquellos álbumes. Isabella sintió que invadían cruelmente su intimidad y tuvo que contener palabras de negativa. También eran las fotos de Marie. ¿Qué podía ser más natural que una hija quisiera compartir su pasado con su padre?

—Cuidaré de ellas —dijo Edward con una débil sonrisa irónica y Isabella comprendió que sabía exactamente cómo se sentía.

—Podemos verlas juntos cuando vuelva del viaje del colegio —dijo Marie con entusiasmo mientras se ponía en pie—. Buenas noches, mamá… papá —añadió. Luego se detuvo en la entrada y sacudió la cabeza con perplejidad—. Suena tan raro decir eso y que estéis los dos aquí... como una familia de verdad.

Isabella se hundió más aún en el sillón mientras la puerta se cerraba. ¿Por qué Marie tenía que hacer lo posible para parecer una niña desgraciada delante de Edward?

—Familia… un concepto desconocido para ti —murmuró Edward—. Así que, en un gesto único por su egoísmo, le negaste su propia familia.

Isabella pensó en la familia que la había hecho sentir como una pequeña zorra aprovechada en su propia boda. Alice se había asegurado de que todo el mundo supiera que estaba embarazada y la madre de Edward había llorado tanto que los invitados dejaron de darle la enhorabuena y dieron muestras de condolencia.

—No fue así.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no habría habido divorcio, si mi padre hubiera sabido que todavía esperabas una hija.

— ¿Tenemos que seguir hablando del pasado?

—Ese pasado ha formado el presente y sin duda alguna alterará el futuro. ¿De verdad creíste que podría conocer a mi hija e irme de su lado otra vez? Es una chica formidable —dijo con un impulso de afectuosa apreciación que desconcertó a Isabella—. Medio niña, medio mujer, y pasa de un estado a otro de una frase a la siguiente.

—Sí —reconoció Isabella.

—Es divertida y brillante y muy abierta. ¿Pero sabes qué me costó más aceptar? —inquirió poniéndose de pie y paseando incansablemente de un extremo a otro del salón—. Que estuviera tan aterrorizada de no causarme buena impresión. Pero creo que la he liberado de sus miedos. Le dije que habría estado a su lado desde el principio de su vida si me hubieran dado la oportunidad.

—Ya veo que voy a ser muy popular —murmuró Isabella con desesperación, pero no era nada que no hubiese esperado. Nada se interpondría entre Edward y su deseo de ganarse el afecto de su hija. Emergería de los escombros de su matrimonio roto sin mancha alguna. Después de todo, ella no le había dado la oportunidad de ser un padre.

—Por el contrario, serás muy popular, Isabella —replicó Edward—. Estás a punto de jugar un papel decisivo en colmar el evidente deseo de nuestra hija de tener una familia de verdad.

—Estoy más que dispuesta a ceder por el bien de Marie. Podrás verla cuando quieras.

—Espero mucho más de ti.

Isabella palideció ante aquella afirmación y entrelazó los dedos en el regazo.

—Sé que querrás llevarla a Italia para que conozca al resto de...

— ¿De los protagonistas de la película de terror de la que hablaste?

Isabella enrojeció sintiendo que aquella alusión era inadecuada cuando estaba haciendo lo imposible por ser razonable.

—Tendrás que tener en cuenta que nunca supe que ibas a comportarte así con Marie...

—Y tú tendrás que aceptar que ahora que la he encontrado no la voy a dejar ir otra vez.

—Lo acepto.

—Y que o accedes a mis condiciones o te arriesgas a quedarte atrás —añadió Edward con sarcasmo.

— ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones? —inquirió Isabella preguntándose qué era lo que quería que no se lo hubiera ofrecido ya.

—Otro hogar, dos padres y total seguridad para mi hija.

Por un momento Isabella lo miró con la mente en blanco. ¿Dos padres? Se le encogió el estómago. Sólo podía estar pensando en casarse con Tanya Denali.

— ¡Estás pensando en casarte con Tanya Denali y quitarme la custodia de mi hija!

—Dame una buena razón por la que quisiera separar a una adolescente insegura de la madre a la que adora y darle una madrastra a la que detestará sin ninguna duda —sugirió Edward con clara impaciencia.

— ¡Dijiste que aunque fuera lo último que hicieras, me castigarías!

—No, si es a costa de la felicidad de mi hija —declaró Edward—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste toda una noche?

—No me acuerdo.

—Se nota. Es como si estuviera dándome cabezazos contra la pared.

—Estábamos hablando de Marie — dijo Isabella. Edward había mencionado otro hogar y dos padres. Entonces, ¿qué quería decir? No podía ser lo que acababa de cruzar por su mente. Aquello era algo demencial. Tendió la mano para asir la taza de café con lo que esperaba pareciese un aire sosegado.

—Ya he tomado la decisión que mejor se ajusta a nuestras necesidades —dijo Edward estudiándola con ojos pensativos y frunciendo sus labios sensuales con firmeza—. Volveremos a casarnos.

Isabella soltó involuntariamente la taza y emitió un grito de sorpresa y dolor cuando el líquido caliente cayó sobre sus vaqueros. Se puso en pie y se cubrió los muslos quemados con las palmas de las manos. Edward la miró con incredulidad durante una fracción de segundo y luego avanzó hacia ella. La levantó en sus brazos sin ceremonias, la tumbó en el sofá y procedió a bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones y a quitárselos a toda velocidad.

— ¿Qué haces? —chilló Isabella horrorizada tratando sin éxito de detenerlo.

—Oí un grito —intervino Marie—. ¿Mamá...?

—A tu madre le ha caído café hirviendo. ¿Dónde está el baño?

Treinta segundos después, Isabella estaba de pie en la bañera y Marie apuntaba con el mango de la ducha a sus muslos desnudos para refrescar su piel enrojecida con agua fría. Edward, con una mueca de desaprobación, rebuscaba en el botiquín de primeros auxilios lleno de cosméticos.

—Tienes mucha sangre fría en un momento de crisis —le decía con aprobación Marie a su padre. Al apartar la atención de su madre, el agua se desvió hacia arriba y empapó la camiseta de Isabella.

—Ya estoy bien —murmuró Isabella con desesperación, encogiéndose de vergüenza.

—Necesitas agua fría al menos durante diez minutos —ordenó Edward.

—Al menos diez minutos. Tiene razón, mamá —añadió Marie como un pequeño eco.

—Creía que estabas cansada —insinuó Isabella mientras trataba desesperadamente de cubrir con su escueta camiseta las minúsculas braguitas blancas que se habían vuelto transparentes con el agua.

—Sí, deberías volver a la cama —corroboró Edward con un leve temblor en la voz—. Yo me hago cargo.

Isabella se preguntó si sus piernas se estaban amoratando. No las sentía. Pero aun así no podía olvidarse de la afirmación de Edward unos minutos antes: «Volveremos a casarnos». La última vez que le había propuesto el matrimonio se había sentido débil de alivio y, poco después, increíblemente feliz de que fuese a quedarse en Italia como su esposa y poder compartir todos los amaneceres con él. Por desgracia, Edward la había mirado por primera vez como si pudiera estrangularla y su buen humor desapareció desde que le puso aquel fatal anillo el día de su boda. ¿Habría sembrado en aquel momento la primera semilla de su sospecha de que había estado planeando todo el tiempo conseguir su parte de la riqueza de los Cullen?

Isabella emergió de su ensoñación y vio que Edward la despojaba de su camiseta. Emitió un gemido tenso de protesta justo cuando la liberaba del sujetador, igualmente empapado. Edward envolvió su pecho desnudo con una toalla y se cruzó con su mirada de indignación.

—Estás helada y empapada. No podía desnudarte delante de Marie, podría haberla avergonzado.

La sacó de la bañera y le secó las piernas cuidadosamente como si fuera un bebé. Debajo de la toalla, tiró de sus braguitas para despojarla de ellas. Isabella no se dio cuenta porque el pelo cobrizo de Edward tenía un brillo iridiscente de pura seda y quedó atrapada en aquella contemplación. Quería acariciar aquellos mechones tan desesperadamente que tuvo que cruzarse de brazos por temor a ceder a la tentación. Se despreció por su debilidad física junto a Edward. Lo que era comprensible en una adolescente sexualmente ingenua no era

excusable en una mujer madura de treinta. ¿Y por qué no había dicho todavía una palabra acerca de aquella proposición demencial que había hecho? ¿Volver a casarse con Edward? Siempre sincera consigo misma, Isabella podía pensar en varias cosas que Edward pudiera haberla persuadido a hacer en un momento de debilidad, pero un segundo viaje al infierno no era una de ellas.

—Deberías estar en la cama —dijo Edward en voz baja—. Estás agotada.

—Dime que no estuviste lo bastante loco como para decirme que debíamos casarnos otra vez —le rogó envolviéndose con la toalla como si fuese una armadura.

—Hablaremos de eso mañana.

—No hay nada de qué hablar —replicó Isabella llanamente.

—No seas tonta.

— ¡No lo hay! —exclamó saliendo majestuosamente del cuarto de baño y dirigiéndose al salón, donde se dejó caer en el sillón. ¿Por qué se le ocurría pensar que por primera vez Edward la había desnudado y no había flaqueado ni por un instante? ¿Se estaba obsesionando con el sexo? Se había comportado de manera muy impersonal, pero había sido endemoniadamente considerado. Había evitado prestar atención a su cuerpo desnudo. ¿Por qué eso le causaba enojo?

—Isabella... —susurró Edward con voz tensa.

—Si crees que tienes algo que decirme, dímelo ahora y acaba. No tengo intención de estar disponible mañana.

—Se te está cayendo la toalla...

Con las mejillas ardiendo, Isabella se cubrió los senos vergonzosamente henchidos con la tela y le clavó sus acusadores ojos castaños.

—Quiero que sepas que hasta esta noche pensaba sinceramente que no había sacrificio que no haría por el bien de mi hija. Pero hay uno. Daría hasta la última gota de mi sangre por ella, pero me arrojaría delante de un autobús antes de volver a casarme con su padre.

—Ni siquiera te has tomado el tiempo de pensarlo —replicó Edward con ironía.

— ¿Crees que necesito tiempo? ¿Estás loco? —jadeó Isabella con abierta incredulidad. — Siempre has tenido la sensibilidad de una roca —lo condenó con voz vacilante—. Sería una mujer muy malvada para merecer tanta desgracia dos veces en la vida. La mayoría de la gente que peca tiene que morir para ir al infierno, pero yo tuve mi castigo mientras todavía respiraba.

—Eso no tiene gracia, Isabella.

—No era mi intención que la tuviese —replicó. Edward estaba inmóvil y le clavaba sus fríos ojos aristocráticos con fría intensidad. La temperatura había descendido a bajo cero—. No trataba de ser grosera, sólo sincera —protestó, más intimidada de lo que quería reconocer por el gélido ambiente, pero decidida a hacerle comprender que había sugerido una locura y que era una pérdida de tiempo volver a hablar de ello—. Supongo que crees que, si tú estás dispuesto a hacer un tremendo sacrificio por Marie, yo también debería hacerlo… y que la mayoría de las mujeres sólo tendrían que echarte una ojeada a ti y al saldo de tu banco para arrollarte en las prisas por llegar al altar, pero...

—Tú no —intervino Edward rechinando los dientes.

—Bueno, he estado allí, sé lo que es... y agradezco haber salido con vida —dijo Isabella con desolación.

Mientras aquel pesado silencio caía de forma insoportable, Isabella se levantó agitadamente del sillón y caminó a zancadas hacia la entrada.

—La próxima vez que vengas a buscar a Marie, bastará con que toques el claxon... y te agradecería que te limitaras a hablar conmigo por teléfono si piensas que debemos hablar de algo...

—Cuando te niegas a aceptar la realidad, piccola mia, te echas a correr. Y lo haces desnuda, con una desvergüenza tan absoluta que me dejas sin aliento —dijo Edward lentamente con un énfasis letal. Con el rostro ardiendo como el fuego, Isabella abrió de golpe la puerta de la entrada.

—Adiós, Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Isabella dio un portazo, hizo estremecer toda la casa y se apoyó en ella hasta que oyó ruido en la habitación de Marie. Se arrastró hasta la suya, se quitó la toalla, se enfundó el camisón y se metió a velocidad supersónica en la cama. La puerta crujió al abrirse.

Isabella cerró los ojos con fuerza y se hizo la dormida.

—Sólo será un momento... —prometió Marie—. No puedo dormir.

Isabella se rindió.

—Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido... Edward?

—Es increíble. Habló prácticamente de todo —exclamó Marie cayendo sobre el borde de la cama y metiendo los pies por debajo del edredón—. ¡Hasta le pregunté sobre su novia por ti!

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? —gimió Isabella horrorizada.

—Sabía que te morías de ganas por saber si su relación iba en serio. Tranquila. No tenemos de qué preocuparnos. Papá ha terminado con ella.

— ¿De verdad? No es asunto mío —dijo Isabella, pero no lo bastante rápido.

—Bueno, pensé que sí que era asunto nuestro —replicó Marie con una mirada cargada de significado—. Deberías ver cómo lo miran las mujeres de arriba abajo... ¡te llevarías un susto de muerte! No va a seguir solo durante mucho tiempo, así que no es el momento de hacerte la dura si lo quieres recuperar.

—Marie... —dijo Isabella espantada.

—Mamá, sé que todavía lo quieres locamente. Por eso llevas esa foto suya en tu bolso y lees el Financial Times y pones mirada trágica cuando hablo de él —le soltó Marie con los ojos desbordados por la pena—. Pero no te preocupes... No le he dicho nada, aunque sí que le pregunté lo que pensaba de ti.

Isabella se volvió y mordió la almohada.

—Bueno, creo que si papá no te deseara ni siquiera un poquito, debemos saberlo ya. Mamá, todavía está soltero, como tú. ¿No crees que eso puede significar que el destino sea que sea nuestro? —presionó Marie.

—No, no lo creo —balbuceó Isabella, pero sentía una urgencia irreprimible de reír.

—Papá dijo que nunca se habría divorciado si hubiera sabido que yo existía. Dijo que te quería de verdad, pero que no había sido buen marido de adolescente. Parecía sentirse terriblemente culpable —le reveló Marie con una satisfacción que no podía ocultar—. Creo que debiste hablarle de mí cuando nací. En tu lugar, no le hubiera dejado marchar. Era su deber quedarse con nosotras y al final, se habría acostumbrado al matrimonio.

Decididamente se trataba del típico sermón egocéntrico de los Cullen. A Isabella se le estaba helando la sangre. Marie había decidido que no quería a Edward como un padre a tiempo parcial y era demasiado posesiva como para querer compartirlo con ninguna otra mujer aparte de su madre. ¿Le habría dejado ver a Edward lo que quería de él? ¿Era por eso por lo que había dicho que debían volver a casarse? Si Edward era tan impresionable, su hija

conseguiría de él lo que quisiera.

Marie bajó de la cama y miró a Isabella con picardía.

—Sé que te mueres por saber lo que dijo. Papá piensa que sigues estando increíble... y creo que le vendría muy bien tener una segunda oportunidad contigo...

—Eso no va a pasar, Marie —dijo Isabella con tanta suavidad y firmeza como pudo.

—No veo por qué no —dijo su hija mirándola con aprobación—. A muchos hombres les gustas, ¿por qué no ibas a gustarle a él?

Aquella conversación explosiva y reveladora persiguió a Isabella hasta la mañana siguiente. No podía concentrarse en el trabajo y se sorprendió imaginando cómo habría sido su vida si no se hubiera divorciado de Edward. ¿Habría cambiado después de dar a luz a Marie? ¿La habría vuelto a desear? Isabella miró por la ventana esperando cínicamente ver vacas voladoras.

—Sabes, te noto algo distinta esta semana —comentó James observando cómo dibujaba triángulos en su cuaderno—. Estás mucho más accesible.

—James...

—Cena conmigo esta noche —la urgió poniéndose ágilmente de cuclillas delante de su silla para poder mirarla a los ojos—. No te pondré un dedo encima, te lo prometo.

—Déjalo, James —gimió Isabella.

—Está bien, solía fanfarronear un poco cuando empecé a trabajar aquí, pero eso fue hace tres años —enfatizó James con una sonrisa de ganador al tiempo que estrechaba sus manos—. Ya he crecido. Ya no presumo de mis aventuras de una noche. Sé que no te impresiona lo rápidamente que conduzco el Porsche. Creo que incluso podría ser fiel por ti.

Isabella lo escrutó y experimentó una débil punzada de remordimiento. En el fondo de su alma siempre había sabido por qué había detestado a James. En aspecto y descaro, le recordaba un poco a Edward de joven. Pobre James. La había estado cortejando durante tanto tiempo que su acoso ya era una broma corriente en la oficina.

—Siento... —empezó a decir.

—Isabella...

James la soltó y se puso en pie de un brinco. Isabella se habría desnucado de no ser porque Edward había girado su silla con tanta rapidez que había visto luces girando.

—El almuerzo —masculló Edward con clara agresividad.

—No tengo hambre —murmuró Isabella por la comisura de sus labios mientras volvía a girar la silla hacia su mesa—. Lárgate...

— ¿Señor Cullen? —inquirió James aclarándose la garganta—. Hablamos por teléfono la semana pasada...

—Puede informar a su superior que la señorita Swan no volverá a trabajar aquí —interpuso Edward, suave como la seda—. Estará demasiado ocupada ardiendo en las llamas del fuego eterno como mi esposa.

—Su... ¿su esposa? —tartamudeó James con incredulidad. Edward lo ignoró y asió el pequeño bolso de Isabella de su mesa observándolo con escepticismo.

— ¿Dónde están los demás trastos?

— ¿Trastos? —dijo Isabella levantándose torpemente, incapaz de creer que hubiera hecho aquel anuncio delante de toda la oficina.

—Isabella, no podrías sobrevivir ni un día con un bolso tan minúsculo. En algún otro sitio debes de tener un tanque con las mil y una cosas que necesitas tener a mano. Ah... —dijo con satisfacción metiendo la mano por debajo de la mesa y sacando un viejo y abultado bolso de cuero que había atisbado—. ¿Cada cuánto tiempo llenas el bolso? ¿Cada hora?

—Volveré después de comer, James —dijo Isabella frígidamente tratando de recuperar el control de la situación, pero bastante hundida por la manera en que Edward se estaba comportando.

—No lo harás —dijo Edward—. ¿Has traído abrigo? ¿otro bolso...un paraguas? ¿tienes cajas?

—Yo me ocupo de eso —dijo Rachel con una risita dirigiéndose al armario del otro extremo del despacho. Regresó con dos paraguas, un abrigo, una chaqueta y un par de botas con tacones de aguja que habían suscitado tanta lujuria en James, que Isabella había dejado de ponérselos.

—Volveré —dijo Isabella desafiantemente.

—No eres Terminator —repuso Edward con suave ironía agarrándola del brazo y saliendo con ella al aire fresco de la calle. Rachel les seguía los pasos—. ¿Es que el chico nunca supo cómo abordarte? Si te asaltan por sorpresa, te quedas tan indefensa como una tortuga boca arriba, cara.

— ¿Fue amor a primera vista? —intervino Rachel con ojos soñadores mientras entregaba las pertenencias de Isabella al chofer.

— ¿Eso es como sentir que te ha arrollado un tanque? Más bien fue como si me cayera encima una roca enorme desde gran altura. Puede que la tierra se hubiese movido pero no fui lo bastante rápido como para apartarme.

Isabella lo miró con incredulidad.

—Supongo que los hombres sienten que tienen que luchar por conseguir a una mujer —suspiró Rachel con filosofía—. Pero no creo que tuviera que luchar mucho, ¿verdad?

—No creo que quiera la respuesta a esa pregunta —murmuró Edward mientras empujaba a Isabella al interior de la limusina y le pasaba el bolso acto seguido.

— ¿Cómo has podido avergonzarme de esa manera? —inquirió Isabella mientras el coche se apartaba de la acera—. ¿Cómo voy a explicar todas las tonterías que has dicho?

—No tendrás que hacerlo. Cuando dije que no ibas a volver a poner el pie ahí dentro, no estaba bromeando. Ya he conseguido una licencia especial. Podemos casamos el sábado por la mañana antes de que Marie se vaya de viaje a Francia con el colegio —explicó Edward con una calma pasmosa. Las pestañas de Isabella se agitaron con incredulidad.

— ¿Una licencia especial? ¿Estás loco? Estamos divorciados y seguiremos así.

— ¿Estás preparada para perder a Marie? —inquirió Edward posando sus astutos ojos verdes en ella.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? —inquirió Isabella poniéndose rígida.

—Es un aviso. Te estoy diciendo lo que puede pasar si no nos casamos y presentamos un frente unido. Escogiste criar a Marie al margen de la sociedad a la que pertenece y ahora su vida va a cambiar por completo. No está preparada en ningún sentido para esa transformación y mi familia intentará mimarla tanto como a mí —explicó Edward fríamente—. Todo lo que Marie quiera, lo tendrá. No podrías competir ni por asomo. Es una Cullen y un día será una joven muy rica.

Edward estaba diciendo verdades sobre el futuro de Marie que Isabella no quería oír. No había duda de que a su hija el estilo de vida de los Cullen le resultaría sorprendentemente seductor. Sus abuelos la esperarían con los brazos abiertos. Marie era, después de todo, uno de ellos. Todo aquel dinero y atención podía subírsele a la cabeza al adulto más equilibrado, así que, ¿qué efecto podría tener en una adolescente tan impresionable? Recordó el Ferrari que habían regalado a Edward al cumplir los dieciocho años y se le encogió el estómago.

—Hablas como si Marie fuese a pasar mucho tiempo en Italia.

—No tendrás mucha elección en ese sentido, Isabella. Mi padre se va a jubilar y, aunque mantendrá un cargo consultivo en el banco, yo me ocuparé de la sede central de Roma el próximo mes —declaró Edward—. Sólo volveré a Londres en viajes de negocios.

—Pero estabas buscando una casa aquí —dijo Isabella involuntariamente, tratando de ocultar el creciente desconsuelo que sentía al oír sus palabras.

—Buscaba una casa para mis padres. Quieren tener una base en Londres.

Una base, reflexionó Isabella vagamente. Sólo un Cullen podría referirse a una casa tan cara como a una base. Observó a Edward con ojos nublados para no enfrentarse a los hechos amenazadores que le estaba exponiendo. Estaba magnífico, era innegable. No había ojeras y ni rastro de la tensión del día anterior. Su traje de color gris carbón resaltaba de manera espectacular su físico delgado y varonil, pero Isabella sintió un fuerte anhelo por volverlo a ver con un par de vaqueros ajustados y descoloridos...

—De modo que, como verás, si voy a mantener una relación más o menos estrecha con mi hija, viajará a Roma con regularidad.

—Mmm... —suspiró Isabella preguntándose si todavía recordaría la vez que trató de quitarle los vaqueros con los dientes... Esperaba sinceramente que no.

—Quiero darle a Marie lo que quiere y tendría que ser rematadamente estúpido para no saber qué es después de ayer.

Con enorme esfuerzo, Isabella trató de recuperar la concentración y lo miró con ojos exasperados.

— ¿De eso se trata, no? Dejas que Marie consiga de ti lo que quiere.

—En absoluto —dijo Edward lanzándole una centelleante mirada de sorpresa—. Cuando me preguntó en voz alta en medio de un restaurante lleno de gente si todavía deseaba a su madre, me encantó.

La barbilla desafiante de Isabella se estremeció al tiempo que se ruborizaba y el miedo se apoderaba de ella.

—Sólo eran las doce y media, pero ya esperaba la pregunta. Marie no es nada sutil. No puede esperar. Treinta y dos años junto a Alice resultaron de gran utilidad.

—Así que adivinaste sus intenciones —dijo Isabella con mortificación.

—Digamos que al final del día capté perfectamente la idea. Marie adora el suelo que pisas. También has alcanzado la condición de mártir en vida —murmuró con mirada sarcástica—. El divorcio fue en un cincuenta por ciento culpa mía y en un cincuenta por ciento culpa de mi diabólica familia. Mis malvados y maquinadores padres, que por lo que decía parecían unos Borgia del siglo XX, no lograron llevarte al suicidio pero eso sólo fue debido a la fortaleza de tu carácter.

—Los adolescentes pueden resultar muy melodramáticos —dijo Isabella tragando saliva.

—Pero lo que hay debajo de eso es que Marie está consumida por el deseo de vernos reconciliados.

—Es comprensible que tenga ese sueño —reconoció Isabella a regañadientes.

—Pero yo quiero darle a mi hija ese sueño —replicó Edward con peligrosa suavidad. La limusina se detuvo y el chofer abrió la puerta de Isabella para que saliera.

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos?

—A mi apartamento.

Dentro del ascensor, inspiró profundamente.

—Edward... Quiero mucho a Marie y comprendo que, tal como te sientes ahora, quieras darle la luna si es que te lo pide, pero no quiero...

—Lo que tú quieres no importa —le espetó Edward, e Isabella se quedó boquiabierta— ¿No has hecho lo que has querido durante bastante tiempo? Cuando las cosas se pusieron mal, acabaste con nuestro matrimonio sin dudarlo —le dijo con agresividad—. No tuve elección en aquel entonces y, en cuanto a ser padre, menos todavía. No renunciaste a tus deseos hasta que Marie no te hizo sentir culpable. Y si no hubiera mostrado interés por su padre ausente, yo no habría sabido nunca que tenía una hija. Dio... Creo que me he ganado el derecho de exigir algo yo también.

Isabella se quedó hundida ante aquella condena. Era evidente que Edward la veía como una egoísta redomada que había causado un daño ilimitado. Pero estaba siendo injustamente juzgada. Al casarse con ella a los diecinueve años, Edward había admitido que las necesidades de su hijo eran lo primero. Había sido un ideal noble, pero no lo había conciliado con la realidad de que su matrimonio tendría que funcionar para hacerlo posible.

El ático de Edward dejaba sin aliento. Dirigió una mirada curiosa a través de las puertas abiertas y pudo ver suelos encerados de madera, magníficas alfombras y relumbrantes antigüedades. Dentro de un elegante comedor, el primer plato de su almuerzo les estaba esperando sobre la mesa. Un criado silencioso le ofreció una silla, desplegó la servilleta de Isabella y sirvió el vino antes de dejarlos a solas. Isabella vació su copa rápidamente. El silencio latía anunciando la tormenta.

Edward esperó con impaciencia.

—Cuando nos reencontramos, reconozco que fui muy hostil. Pero fue por autodefensa. Se agolparon todos los recuerdos en mi cabeza y sólo reconocí dos reacciones: lujuria y enojo. Pero también hubo mucho dolor y amargura.

Isabella sintió la suficiente curiosidad como para levantar la vista del plato y prestar más atención. Edward tenía los ojos tan entornados que sólo se veía una línea esmeralda.

—Me sorprendió que todavía pudiera recordar esos sentimientos. Pero mi ego era muy grande cuando te conocí y tú tienes el título de ser la única mujer que me ha sacado un buen fajo de billetes.

Isabella se quedó sin aliento al recordar tardíamente que todavía no le había explicado lo del dinero.

—Yo...

Edward levantó una mano delgada y aristocrática para silenciarla.

—Pero aquella sórdida realidad no me libera de lo que es claramente mi deber de cuidar a mi hija y responsabilizarme de ella. Y tampoco tus sentimientos personales te liberan de la misma obligación.

¿Sórdida realidad? Esa había sido la historia de su primer matrimonio y no estaba lo bastante loca como para tropezar en la misma piedra dos veces. Marie no les agradecería a ninguno de los dos la desgracia de vivir con un matrimonio infeliz. Si Edward quería sacrificarse, no iba a conseguir que Isabella lo hiciese. Isabella sabía que no era buena como mártir.

—Isabella... —dijo Edward con tono grave—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Como un ratoncito que levanta la cabeza lentamente para enfrentarse a la mirada hipnótica y mortal de una serpiente, Isabella alzó la vista.

— ¿Cómo? —dijo con voz tensa.

—Sin duda te sorprenderá —dijo Edward con furia en los ojos—. Pero estoy acostumbrado a que me presten atención cuando hablo. Claro que también estoy acostumbrado a tratar con personas que tienen una pequeña capacidad de concentración —añadió con suavidad.

—Ha sido una semana traumática para mí —murmuró Isabella.

— ¿Cómo ha podido ser traumática si estás en otro planeta? —tronó Edward con frustración echando hacia atrás la silla y poniéndose en pie—. Puede que estés aquí en cuerpo, pero no en mente.

—Sólo he perdido el hilo de la conversación durante unos...

— ¿Qué conversación? —se burló Edward—. Si apenas has abierto la boca desde que salimos del ascensor. ¡Dio, es como volver al pasado! Eludes las cosas que no te gustan.

Edward empezó a andar en dirección a la puerta, pero se paró en seco, con la espalda rígida. El ambiente estaba cargado de electricidad.

— ¿Es que esperabas que estuviera pendiente de cada una de tus palabras, cómo solía hacer? —replicó Isabella con abierto rencor.

—Incluso entonces tu mente viajaba por lugares a los que yo no llegaba —reconoció Edward con brusquedad—. Somos personas muy diferentes.

—Sí... —reconoció Isabella con voz temblorosa—. Tú eres organizado, práctico y sensato. No pierdes las cosas, ni te olvidas de ellas, ni te tropiezas o te caes... —añadió haciendo un esfuerzo por juntar los labios. A los diecisiete años había sido lo bastante tonta como para pensar que aquellas diferencias significaban que se complementaban.

—Eficiente hasta la exasperación pero con poca imaginación, ¿verdad? —inquirió Edward con voz suave como la seda—. Es posible que esté a punto de sorprenderte.

— ¿De sorprenderme?

Abrió una puerta del comedor y la sostuvo para que Isabella pasara delante. Sus finas cejas se fruncieron mientras entraba en una habitación que estaba claramente habilitada como despacho. Se aclaró la voz.

— ¿Por qué me traes aquí?

—No tenía intención de presionarte de forma ilegal, Isabella. He empleado todos los medios de persuasión racional que tenía en mi poder.

A Isabella se le puso la piel de gallina y calculó a qué distancia estaba de la puerta. Su fértil imaginación ya se había disparado. Edward tomó un grueso documento de encima de la mesa y se lo tendió.

— ¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Isabella, todavía más tensa.

—Una escritura de compra de Elite Estates. He comprado la agencia.

El tenso silencio que prosiguió martilleó los oí dos de Isabella.

—No es posible. El viejo señor Dickson nunca vendería. Fue su primer negocio y aunque no reciba un beneficio directo estos días...

—La agencia no es muy rentable dado el estado actual del mercado inmobiliario —replicó Edward—. Lewis Dickson aceptó mi oferta rápidamente.

¿Edward había comprado la agencia? Isabella estudió el documento y complicados términos legales aparecieron difusamente ante su vista hasta que finalmente encontró frases que hablaban de aquella espeluznante realidad.

—Pero no entiendo por qué... —murmuró confundida.

—Podría obtener una gran ganancia con este negocio. La agencia está ubicada en una zona excepcional y tiene mucho espacio desperdiciado en el aparcamiento. Está lista para una reestructuración.

— ¿Una reestructuración? —repitió Isabella sintiéndose enferma—. ¿Estás hablando de cerrar la agencia?

—Eso depende de ti —dijo Edward clavando sus centelleantes ojos en ella.

— ¿De mí? —jadeó Isabella—. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

—El destino de tus antiguos compañeros está en tus manos. Si te casas conmigo, la agencia continuará como está. Si no, me consolaré con un amplio beneficio, pero la agencia tendrá que cerrar.

— ¡No lo dices en serio! —exclamó Isabella soltando una carcajada de incredulidad.

—Nunca he puesto tanto empeño en un pequeño negocio como éste.

—Pero... pero no harías una cosa así. Convertir este asunto en algo personal... Eso no sería ético.

La mirada de Edward colisionó con sus ojos expectantes.

—El chantaje no es ético —declaró Edward contemplando su rostro pálido y el horror reflejado en sus expresivos ojos de color chocolate.

—No me conoces —dijo Isabella—. Si eres el nuevo propietario de Elite Estates, a mí me da igual —exclamó dejando a un lado el documento y volviéndose de espaldas a él.

—Isabella, no podrías pegar ojo sabiendo que has sido la responsable de que una sola persona haya perdido su trabajo.

Isabella perdió la confianza que había puesto en su afirmación mientras contaba las diez personas que, además de ella, constituían la plantilla de la agencia. En aquella época, muchas inmobiliarias habían reducido personal y a algunos de sus colegas les resultaría muy difícil, si no imposible, encontrar un trabajo en otro sitio. Cuatro de los hombres tenían familias a las que mantener. Una mujer era una madre soltera como ella, otra tenía un marido que acababa de quedarse sin empleo. Una pérdida repentina de su salario y de su seguridad sembraría el caos en sus vidas.

—Isabella... das de comer a animales vagabundos. Lloras con las películas sensibleras. Te preocupas de si las plantas sienten dolor —enumeró Edward con suavidad—. Tal vez yo no entrara en el ámbito de tu sangrante sensibilidad hace trece años, pero no eres una de las mujeres más crueles del mundo.

—Te odio —musitó Isabella con los hombros contraídos por la tensión.

—Odias a las arañas... ¿pero has pisado una alguna vez?

—No seas rastrero.

—Estaba siendo realista por ti.

—Soy una persona muy realista, pero nunca, nunca pensé que harías algo así —confesó Isabella con ahogo—. Siempre pensé que aparte de todos los defectos que no podías evitar o con los que habías nacido... bueno, pensé que al menos intentabas ser básicamente una persona decente... y si no lo conseguías al menos lo intentabas, y que eso era lo importante. Descubrir que ya no lo intentas... bueno, no tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento...

Edward pareció no tenerlas tampoco porque el silencio se prolongó y latió durante interminables segundos. Luego respiró con dificultad y le sobrevino la tos.

—Espero que te atragantes —dijo Isabella mientras consideraba la idea de contarle a Marie su amenaza. Su hija se quedaría horrorizada. ¿No se daba Edward cuenta de ello? Si Isabella hablaba, la confianza que Marie tenía en su padre se destruiría. Pero una acción así haría daño sobre todo a su hija. Marie tenía tantas ilusiones puestas en su padre. Reconociendo la derrota, Isabella se hundió como una muñeca de trapo maltratada y resentida en un sillón.

— Has vencido... Me casaré contigo —susurró entrecortadamente. —Pero quiero que sepas que estás cometiendo un grave error.

Edward permanecía inmóvil. No se movía ni un músculo de su hermoso rostro.

—No lo creo.

—Juntos seremos totalmente desgraciados —predijo Isabella.

—Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

—Marie también será muy desgraciada —señaló Isabella.

—No si está en mi mano el poder evitarlo.

Los suaves labios de Isabella se cerraron y alzó la barbilla.

—Será un matrimonio de conveniencia, ¿de acuerdo? —le espetó.

—De mutua conveniencia —corroboró Edward con voz de seda—. ¿Qué si no?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Angela y Marie charlaron animadamente durante todo el camino hasta el registro civil. Tanto mejor. Isabella no tenía ganas de hablar. Era el día de su boda. De su segunda boda. Trató de concentrarse en pensamientos positivos. No estaba enamorada de Edward ni se hacía ilusiones sobre aquel matrimonio. Edward no había tratado de fingir que sería algo más que un matrimonio de conveniencia por el bien de Marie.

Y Marie estaba en éxtasis. Había afirmado que su padre era un romántico rematado y un impetuoso y que su madre era una mujer increíblemente afortunada. Pero luego había estado tan absorbida con el fin de curso, haciendo las maletas para su viaje a Francia y pensando en la vida que la esperaba a su regreso en Italia, que estaba sufriendo de un caso grave de sobreexcitación.

Angela había comentado que Isabella nunca se había destacado por su cautela con Edward. Como pensamiento del día, no había resultado muy inspirador. Pero cuando su tía tuvo la poca delicadeza de señalar que, después de todo, no tenía sentido interferir cuando los dos siempre habían actuado alocadamente el uno con el otro, Isabella casi se atragantó al oír aquella injusticia. En aquella ocasión se había resistido a Edward con la heroica abstinencia de un adicto al chocolate siguiendo una dieta estricta. Cuando le había pedido que se casase con él, se había sentido enferma. Aquella idea no la había tentado. Edward la había derrotado sólo gracias a sus amenazas.

—Estás muy callada, mamá —observó Marie finalmente cuando Isabella salía con piernas vacilantes de la limusina que Edward les había mandado para que las recogiesen.

—Los nervios del día de la boda —comentó Angela alegremente.

—Ojala no te hubieras puesto ese traje negro —dijo Marie frunciendo el ceño.

—Es elegante —murmuró Isabella.

—Pero pareces que vas a un funeral.

Isabella apenas había comido ni dormido en una semana y empezaba a notarse. Edward caminó hacia ellas y los ojos de Isabella lo miraron de arriba abajo con incredulidad. Estaba rebosante de energía y una brillante sonrisa curvaba su expresión relajada. Llevaba un traje de color crema exquisitamente cortado que acentuaba su piel dorada y su pelo cobrizo y parecía salido de un plató de Hollywood. Isabella eludió su mirada sintiéndose amenazada por la fuerza y la resistencia del enemigo.

—Como puedes ver, mamá se siente abrumada —barbotó Marie—. Son los nervios… no es mieditis ni nada parecido.

— ¿Ó sea que no trataste de huir en el último minuto por la ventana del baño? —murmuró Edward suavemente a oídos de Isabella.

Isabella tropezó al oír sus palabras. La verdad era que había habido un momento de arrebato cuando Marie estaba aporreando la puerta diciéndole que había llegado la limusina en el que había considerado la idea de huir por la salida de incendios. Edward pasó un brazo de acero alrededor de su delgada espalda. Isabella se puso rígida. El olor a él la invadió. Limpio, cálido y muy masculino, pero lo peor de todo, terriblemente familiar. Isabella podía reconocer a Edward en una habitación en penumbra llena de hombres, y aquello a aterrorizaba.

La ceremonia fue breve. Sintió una oleada de mareo cuando un delgado anillo de esmeraldas se deslizó en su dedo.

—Signora Cullen... —dijo Edward llevando la mano de Isabella, fría como el hielo, a sus labios para besar sus dedos.

Otra vez aquel nombre. A Isabella se le encogió el estómago. Soltó la mano de Edward y se frotó los temblorosos dedos contra la falda. Su sonrisa en honor de Marie se disipó al instante.

Edward las llevó a almorzar al Ritz. Comió copiosamente mientras que su esposa no pudo probar bocado. Hizo bromas con Angela y le tomó el pelo a Marie. Cuando Edward triunfaba, nunca estaba tentado a mostrarse humilde en atención a los demás. Irradiaba satisfacción y exhibía una sonrisa cruel. Cuando un Cullen estaba en la cima, todo era gozo en su mundo.

Asqueada por aquella falta de remordimientos, Isabella huyó al vestidor y se sentó en una cómoda silla con la pose de una víctima de un terremoto que esperara la llegada del siguiente temblor. Cuando volvió a aparecer, se sorprendió al ver que Edward la estaba esperando fuera.

—Pensé que habías salido corriendo —confesó con total serenidad—. Has tenido suerte de no hacerlo. Habría llamado a la policía...

— ¿A la policía? —repitió Isabella horrorizada.

—Cuando te supera tu sentido de la tragedia, es muy probable que te arrolle un autobús —bromeó con voz ronca—. He conocido a gente que se ha enfrentado a la muerte con más entereza que tú a nuestra boda, pero ha sido una experiencia memorable y te lo agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. He estado extasiado desde que entraste tambaleándote en el registro civil vestida completamente de negro. Cada uno de tus suspiros lacrimógenos y de tus estremecimientos me ha tenido completamente hechizado.

— ¿Cómo dices? —inquirió Isabella ruborizándose y cuadrándose de hombros.

—Oh, no dejes de ir cabizbaja —suplicó Edward observándola con animados ojos verdes—. Me hace sentirme tan increíblemente macho y medieval.

— ¡No voy cabizbaja! —exclamó Isabella con indignación.

—Y pareces tan increíblemente femenina y frágil cuando lo haces que siento un verdadero impulso erótico —añadió mirándola con repentina apreciación sexual.

Conmocionada por lo inesperado de aquella afirmación, Isabella se agitó como si le hubiera alcanzado un rayo. Sintió el calor encenderse en su cuerpo y sus delgados muslos se contrajeron. De repente, era terriblemente difícil respirar y su corazón latía como loco.

—Ese comentario estaba fuera de lugar —acertó a decir en un tono que esperaba resultase de desaprobación—. Esto es un matrimonio de conveniencia.

— ¿Y cómo defines la palabra conveniencia? ¿O no has llegado a tanto todavía? —inquirió Edward tomando su mano suavemente para conducirla a donde estaban Marie y Angela.

—Habitaciones separadas —clarificó Isabella sin respirar—. Creo que es obvio.

—James fue tan cariñoso ayer —decía Marie en voz alta cuando llegaron hasta ellas—. Lo sentí mucho por él. Hasta le llevó flores a mamá.

— ¿James?—inquirió Edward paralizado.

—Vino a verme para desearme buena suerte —dijo Isabella poniéndose rígida.

James había felicitado a Isabella por la buena boda que iba a hacer y había insinuado que le debía un favor por su buena fortuna ya que Edward, después de todo, había sido su cliente.

—Tal vez quisieras casarte tú con él en mi lugar —le había dicho Isabella.

James había estallado en carcajadas y pronto había revelado el verdadero motivo de su visita. Aquella misma mañana, Paul le había dicho que Edward era el nuevo dueño de Elite Estates.

James, con su disfraz de piraña, había ido a verla para recordarle que siempre había pensado que Paul era un cerdo sexista y que sería mucho más fructífero para la agencia inyectar sangre joven y agresiva en la dirección.

Dejaron a Marie con su equipaje en la escuela. Fue corriendo hacia el autobús, donde la esperaban sus amigas y saludó frenéticamente por la ventana de atrás.

—Tiene miedo de que algún niño en el autobús no haya visto la limusina —gimió Isabella avergonzada.

—Es feliz —replicó Edward—, y eso es todo lo que importa.

Unos minutos después, la limusina se detuvo delante de la casa de Angela. Su tía les brindó una amplia sonrisa con un brillo de humor irónico en la mirada y una indiferencia profunda hacia la tensión que se respiraba.

— ¡Que paséis una luna de miel maravillosa! —les despidió con alegría.

— ¿Qué luna de miel? —gimió Isabella cuando la puerta se cerró.

—Vamos a tomar un vuelo directo a Italia —le informó Edward—. Angela te ha metido unas cuantas cosas en la maleta.

— ¡Si no necesitamos luna de miel!

—Creo que necesitamos una desesperadamente.

—Creía que iba a mudarme a tu apartamento hasta que Marie regresase...

—Tampoco habías hecho las maletas para esa eventualidad, ¿verdad? —murmuró Edward con ironía.

Un incómodo silencio se prolongó hasta su llegada al aeropuerto y al subir al jet privado de los Cullen. Después del despegue, la azafata les sirvió champagne y les dio la enhorabuena en nombre de la tripulación.

— ¿Se lo has contado ya a tu familia? —preguntó Isabella de repente.

—Por supuesto.

—Supongo que fue un golpe más duro que una crisis en Wall Street.

—Les habría gustado asistir a la boda.

Isabella se puso pálida como un cadáver y se sirvió más champagne con una mano temblorosa.

—Y yo que pensaba que el día no podría haber sido peor... No iremos a vivir con ellos, ¿verdad?—inquirió repentinamente cuando la asaltó aquel horrible pensamiento.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero para ellos fue un shock enterarse de que soy el padre de una adolescente —admitió Edward con voz tensa-. Se sienten muy culpables.

Isabella había dejado de escuchar.

—Esta ha sido la peor semana de mi vida —protestó recordando vagamente las noches sin dormir, las comidas sin probar y los dolores de cabeza que había tenido.

—El sábado pasado te volví a ver. Arruinaste mi fin de semana —señaló Edward con voz tan suave como el terciopelo—. El lunes me dijiste que era padre. Pasé la noche dando vueltas por la habitación. El martes me dominó un abrumador deseo de buscarte y estrangularte. Me consolé comprando la agencia. El miércoles, conocí a mi hija. Me tranquilicé y empecé a reír otra vez. El jueves tuve que jugar al ratón y el gato. El viernes recé para que Marie impidiese que comprases un billete de ida al triángulo de las Bermudas, pero hoy nos hemos casado y se han acabado los juegos. Por fin puedo descansar.

Indignada por aquella evaluación de los hechos, Isabella contempló su atractivo rostro bronceado y su cuerpo innegablemente relajado.

— ¡Cómo puedes llamar juego a lo que me has hecho! ¡Me has chantajeado!

Edward la observó. Sus ojos eran una línea de esmeraldas centelleantes bordeada de exuberantes pestañas de color ébano.

—El estrés no es lo tuyo, piccola mia. A mí me da fuerzas, pero a ti no. Si no hubiera conseguido la licencia y te hubiera chantajeado, te habrías muerto progresivamente de hambre antes de que hubiese podido llevarte al altar. Ya has perdido mucho peso.

El agotamiento contra el que había estado luchando Isabella toda aquella semana la estaba superando. Estaba empezando a resultar difícil pensar con claridad. Dio un enorme bostezo mientras se preguntaba por qué hablaba de su peso.

—Y déjame que te diga que no vas a seguir haciéndolo bajo un techo de mi propiedad.

El próximo plato que te coloquen delante, te lo comerás —dijo Edward incorporándose ágilmente hacia delante—. Ahora creo que deberías descansar —añadió inclinándose para tomarla en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Lo que debía haber hecho hace una hora. Estás sufriendo de falta de sueño —dijo depositándola en la cama de la cabina—. Intentar hablar contigo ahora es como hablar con un borracho. Y es culpa mía. He utilizado todos los medios posibles para atraparte, lo reconozco. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Isabella permaneció sin habla mirándolo fijamente. Edward se sentó en el borde del colchón y le quitó lentamente los zapatos.

—Una mala semana y estamos casados. ¿Qué es una mala semana?

—Fueron catorce la última vez… el infierno en vida...

—No fue el infierno en vida. ¡Dio, dame fuerzas! —gruñó Edward atravesándola con ojos de exasperación—.

Está bien, tuvimos algunos problemas, pero no todo fue culpa mía. Tú cambiaste. De repente te convertiste en una huerfanita que no paraba de gimotear y con aspecto patético y lastimero.

—Dejaste de hablarme.

—No hablaba con nadie.

—Podrías haberme hablado a mí.

—Ignorabas alegremente el hecho de que la vida tal y como la había conocido hasta entonces había desaparecido —dijo con una irónica sonrisa—. Las cosas superficiales que no deberían haberme importado entonces, me importaron. Mis amigos pensaron que era hilarante que acabases quedándote embarazada. De hecho, pensaron que era lo más divertido que habían oído nunca. Por fin habían atrapado a Edward.

Isabella pestañeó y palideció.

—No lo sabía.

—Y todo menos el matrimonio habría sido aceptado en mi círculo de amistades. No se me daba muy bien reírme de mí mismo a los diecinueve años. Un día era el rey y al siguiente un ermitaño... y, por si fuera poco, Carlisle intentaba hacérselas de padre duro por primera vez en el momento equivocado... tú gimiendo, mi madre gimiendo, Alice gimiendo y todo por mi culpa.

Tienes razón —suspiró Edward repentinamente—. Fue un infierno en vida.

Isabella se dio media vuelta y miró la pared. Por fin admitía que su primer matrimonio había sido una pesadilla, pero no se sintió agradecida porque lo hubiera hecho. A los diecisiete años debía de haber sido espantosamente egocéntrica para no darse cuenta de que Edward estaba sufriendo tanto como ella, si no más...

— ¿Edward...? —susurró Isabella con voz ronca y, frunciendo el ceño, volvió la cabeza.

Pero Edward ya se había ido y la había dejado sola. Y a Isabella lo que la desgarraba en aquellos instantes era el presente más que el pasado. Edward podía admitir libremente que la había forzado a casarse otra vez con él y su conciencia permanecía limpia. En su opinión, Isabella había cometido un delito mayor al no comunicarle la existencia de su hija. Y como madre de Marie, sólo era un instrumento para el deseo de Edward de tener la plena custodia de su hija. Como mujer, como esposa, no contaba. Con aquel pensamiento deprimente, Isabella se quedó dormida.

Una mano cayó sobre su hombro y la agitó hasta despertarla. Isabella fijó como pudo la vista en la foto del álbum que mantenían a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

— ¿Quién es éste? —inquirió Edward señalando con el dedo a un hombre que estaba de pie entre ella y una Marie de tres años. Isabella hizo esfuerzos por concentrarse.

—Ese era George...

— ¿Y este tipo? —dijo Edward pasando la página. Isabella posó la mirada vacilante en otro rostro masculino.

—Daniel... creo.

Volvió otra página. Isabella dio un enorme bostezo mientras echaba una ojeada al atractivo hombre rubio que Edward estaba señalando. Se quedó en blanco.

—No me acuerdo de él...

— ¿Qué no te acuerdas? ¡No me sorprende! —la censuró Edward haciéndole dar un brinco—. Marie me dio seis álbumes y todos están llenos de desconocidos. Podrías montar una agencia de contactos internacional con el contingente masculino de tus fotografías.

Isabella lo miró con enormes ojos soñolientos llenos de incomprensión.

—Marie me dijo que no salías con hombres, que apenas salías de casa... —prosiguió Edward. Isabella abrió más los ojos. Se sorprendió de que su hija hubiera dicho aquella patraña. Siempre había disfrutado de una buena vida social—. Sospeché que exageraba un poco, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba encubriendo. Dio... ¡Has estado acostándote con hombres desde que te divorciaste de mí!

La puerta se cerró de golpe y Edward desapareció tras ella dejando a Isabella boquiabierta. ¿Acostándose con hombres? ¿Estaba loco? El sexo había estado a punto de echar a perder su vida a los diecisiete años y había aprendido bien la lección. La intimidad ocasional no era para ella. No le había faltado la compañía masculina durante aquellos años, pero nunca se había vuelto a enamorar. Ni lo había querido. Angela decía que tenía un pánico a comprometerse que rozaba casi en paranoia, pero ningún hombre la había lastimado en trece años e Isabella estaba orgullosa de ese récord.

Isabella cambió de postura relajadamente. La cama era muy confortable. Separó sus suaves pestañas y se quedó helada. Desapareció toda su languidez y se incorporó como un resorte contemplando horrorizada aquel entorno tan espeluznantemente familiar que era aquella espaciosa habitación. Saltó de la cama y abrió las cortinas con manos impacientes para quedarse absorta viendo los jardines que se extendían ante ella. Parterres de forma cuadrada y adornados con tallas y fuentes y enormes vasijas de piedra con flores se perdían hasta los límites de un magnífico bosque de encinas. Más allá del bosque, se extendía el verdor ondulante de las colinas de la Toscana.

La primera vez que Isabella había contemplado aquella magnífica vista había tenido la ingenua impresión de que estaba siguiendo una visita guiada por la casa de campo palaciega de los Cullen. Los padres de Edward sólo se alojaban en ella los fines de semana.

Isabella se había sentido enormemente intimidada por aquellos lujosos alrededores y Edward había vencido fácilmente sus protestas tímidas y poco firmes con apasionada persuasión llevándola a la cama para privarla de su virginidad...

Pero no sin asegurarle repetidas veces que no haría nada que ella no quisiese y que sólo tendría que decir que no y se detendría. Isabella no había sido capaz de vocalizar una sola palabra en la oleada de pasión que prosiguió. Naturalmente, Edward ya había contado con ese hecho. Incluso de joven había conocido a fondo todas sus debilidades.

Finalmente, Isabella se apartó de la ventana y volvió al presente temblando de indignación e incomodidad. ¿Cómo se atrevía Edward a llevarla a la residencia de la familia en la Toscana? ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible como para no darse cuenta de que aquél era el último lugar que querría volver a visitar?

Estaba bajo la ducha del cuarto de baño de la habitación cuando se dio cuenta de que hacía trece años, aquella había sido la habitación de Edward. Claro que no seguiría siendo la suya. Pero en vez de verse invadida por el pánico, la invadió la excitación. No, nunca sucumbiría al potente atractivo de la sexualidad de Edward. Una distancia saludable y el desapego serían la única base segura y sensata para un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Isabella cerró el grifo de la ducha y se secó con una toalla. Luego, dejando la toalla a un lado, volvió a entrar en el dormitorio. Iba de camino al vestidor, donde esperaba encontrar algo de ropa, cuando un suave golpe en la puerta la frenó en seco. ¡Estaba completamente desnuda! Cuando el manillar de la puerta empezó a girar, con un gemido ahogado se escondió debajo de la cama. El ruido de vajilla rompió el silencio e Isabella esperó ver un par de pies de alguna doncella, pero en su lugar vio los pies masculinos e inconfundibles de Edward. Desnudos, bronceados y bien formados.

— ¿Isabella?

Contuvo la respiración y se puso colorada de mortificación. A otras personas no les ocurrían aquellas cosas, ¿por qué siempre le pasaban a ella? Edward miró en el cuarto de baño, en el vestidor y murmuró algo en italiano. Pero Isabella no pudo aguantar la tensión por más tiempo y se aclaró la garganta.

—Estoy debajo de la cama. Por lo que más quieras, vete —silbó Isabella con furia.

—De modo que... te has escondido debajo de la cama —dijo Edward lentamente después de una pausa.

—Pensé que eras la doncella.

—Ya sé que solías sentirte incómoda cuando el personal estaba presente, piccola mia... ¿pero no crees que esto es excesivo?

—Para tu conocimiento, no llevo nada puesto —le espetó Isabella.

—Lo sé perfectamente —le aseguró Edward con brusquedad—. Estaba entre los árboles hace un rato cuando abriste las cortinas y permaneciste delante de la ventana en tu gloriosa desnudez durante diez minutos exactos.

— ¿Me has cronometrado? —inquirió Isabella escandalizada.

—Puede que no me entusiasmen las puestas de sol y que no pronuncie discursos románticos bajo los balcones, pero aprecié profundamente esa vista en particular. También me felicité por haber dado instrucciones de que el personal sólo viniese a ciertas horas del día. No soy de miras estrechas, pero sí bastante egoísta. Si inconscientemente hubieras expuesto tus atractivos a algún otro, te habría retorcido el pescuezo.

—Vete de aquí, Edward —explotó Isabella—. No voy a salir hasta que no te vayas.

Edward puso una bandeja encima de la alfombra.

—Mira —dijo en tono seductor—. Tu chocolate caliente favorito adornado con nata montada. Muy dulce y cremoso. Tiene que estar haciéndosete la boca agua...

— ¡No lo quiero! —aulló Isabella salvajemente. Luego vio una prenda de algodón en el suelo al otro lado de la cama y rodó hasta poder alargar el brazo para alcanzarla.

—Incluso cuando te concentras lo bastante como para saber lo que pasa a tu alrededor... que, a decir verdad, no es muy a menudo... sigues fascinándome —bromeó Edward dejándose caer en un sillón y estirando unas piernas largas enfundadas en unos vaqueros—. Cualquier otra mujer se habría metido dentro de la cama, pero tú te metiste debajo.

Isabella estaba concentrada febrilmente en atarse los botones de la camisa, pero sus dedos se ralentizaron al fijarse en aquellas piernas. Salió de debajo de la cama con el cabello castaño salvajemente despeinado y los ojos chocolate tan brillantes como joyas en su rostro triangular. Obsequiándola con una sonrisa de brillo cegador, Edward se puso ágilmente de pie y la perturbó vestido como estaba con vaqueros ajustados y desgastados y un polo de color blanco. Se quedó transfigurada ante aquella visión y se le secaron los labios. La tela vaquera revelaba fielmente cada una de las líneas viriles de sus caderas y de sus largos y fuertes muslos. Su atención se desvió hacia la protuberancia claramente masculina de su entre pierna y sintió una punzada de dolor en la parte baja de su vientre.

—Todavía te derrites al ver unos vaqueros, aunque tú no lleves ningunos.

— ¡Mentira!—exclamó Isabella con el convencimiento de que hasta los dedos de sus pies se habían puesto colorados. No podía creer que lo hubiera mirado de aquella manera.

—Y estás andando sobre una cuerda floja con esa camisa. Marie no está en la habitación de al lado, así que no tienes red de seguridad. Cuanto te caigas... te atraparé.

Isabella frunció el ceño mientras luchaba por apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos entornados de brillantes esmeraldas y finalmente se percató de que llevaba puesta una de sus camisas.

— ¿Dónde dormiste anoche?

—En el vestidor... como un caballero.

— ¿Es que sólo estaba preparada una habitación? —inquirió Isabella sopesando aquella afirmación.

—No te has abrochado bien mi camisa —murmuró Edward como si no la hubiera oído, y aquella observación ronca hizo que le flaquearan las rodillas—. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy dispuesto a quitártela otra vez.

— ¡No vamos a hacer ese tipo de cosas! Sólo te has casado conmigo para conseguir la custodia de Marie —protestó Isabella mirándolo con ojos atónitos.

—Tienes unas ideas muy originales sobre el matrimonio, piccola mia.

— ¡Olvídalo! —dijo Isabella con furia, irguiéndose.

—No he hecho votos de celibato —afirmó Edward lanzándole una poderosa sonrisa de desafío—. Y estoy chapado a la antigua. Mi esposa comparte mi cama. No es un tema de negociación, ni hoy ni mañana, ni ningún otro día. No podrás optar a dormir en otro dormitorio que no sea el mío aunque haya cincuenta habitaciones para invitados bajo el techo conyugal.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Isabella se quedó estupefacta al oír aquella osadía pronunciada con tanta serenidad.

—Sabes que no accederé a eso —declaró con voz tensa.

— ¿No? —inquirió Edward arqueando una ceja.

—No. Compartir una habitación o una cama es imposible. Y me gustaría que te fueras para poder vestirme —lo informó Isabella.

—Isabella...

—Ahí está la puerta. Úsala —le aconsejó levantando la barbilla—. Lo nuestro no es un matrimonio convencional. Me forzaste a casarme contra mi voluntad.

—Lo mires como lo mires, estamos casados. Y sin la pasión este matrimonio no tiene la mínima esperanza. De hecho, ahora mismo es lo único que tenemos a nuestro favor —replicó Edward irónicamente—. ¿Por qué tratas de negarnos ese único elemento positivo?

Isabella no estaba preparada para esa cruda sinceridad y perdió hasta el último ápice de viveza y color. Al pedir su propia habitación sólo trataba de protegerse. La aterrorizaba exponerse a que Edward la hiriese otra vez.

—No permitiré que sabotees este matrimonio sin antes darle una oportunidad —declaró Edward con rígida impaciencia—. Por una vez en tu vida vas a aceptar tu situación y hacer un verdadero esfuerzo.

—No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así —replicó Isabella con voz temblorosa.

—Ha sido un aviso —contestó Edward clavándole una mirada de hielo—. Por muy mal que se pongan las cosas, esta vez te quedarás. Ahora tenemos que pensar en Marie...

—Sí, pero...

—Trece años has tardado en reunir el valor de decirme por qué te marchaste la otra vez y me lo echaste en cara como si yo supiera de qué estabas hablando.

—Yo... —dijo Isabella poniéndose rígida.

—Pero no me dijiste ni una palabra en su momento —exclamó Edward mirándola de arriba abajo con llameantes ojos verdes—. Y, lo creas o no, el divorcio fue un duro golpe para mí. No estaba preparado y desde luego no lo vi venir. Te amaba y creía sinceramente que tú me amabas a mí también... y luego me di cuenta de que no era así, ¿no, Isabella?

Isabella se quedó helada y sintió una gran confusión emocional. No había considerado nunca la posibilidad de que Edward no hubiera deseado el divorcio.

—Sólo lo dices ahora para hacerme sentir mal —lo censuró—. Estás mintiendo.

—Dio... —dijo Edward dando un paso hacia delante.

—Estás tratando de retorcer las cosas y actuar como si yo te hubiera abandonado sin razón, cuando sabes perfectamente que no tenía motivos para quedarme. Tú ya te habías ido a otra habitación.

Edward la asió por los antebrazos para aprisionarla. Tenía la expresión rígida y un aire de perplejidad en la mirada. Luego soltó lentamente sus delgados brazos y frunció el ceño al tiempo que entornaba los ojos.

—Sólo porque no podía dormir en la misma cama que tú sin ponerte las manos encima...

—Eso no tiene sentido.

— ¿Qué no? Nunca pasé tanta vergüenza en mi vida como el día en que mi padre me dijo que esperaba que no siguiera pidiendo sexo a mi esposa por que las mujeres embarazadas no se sentían cómodas haciendo el amor después de los dos primeros meses. Quise preguntarte si te había estado haciendo daño pero no pude reunir el valor de hacerlo. Mis exigencias en ese ámbito habían sido, después de todo, bastante voraces...

— ¡Creí que ya no me deseabas! —lo interrumpió Isabella boquiabierta—. Nunca me hiciste daño.

— ¿No?

Isabella lo negó con la cabeza rápidamente y sus cabellos de color castaño ondearon junto a sus mejillas encendidas. Sus ojos castaños estaban clavados en los suyos.

—Por eso me sentí tan culpable cuando abortaste —confesó Edward bruscamente—. Pensé que todos aquellos encuentros apasionados podían haber contribuido a que...

— ¡No! —protestó Isabella en un susurro de dolor, y acarició su brazo con los dedos para consolarlo—. Simplemente ocurrió. El doctor me había asegurado que no había razón para que no siguiéramos haciendo el amor... Siempre me gustó hacerte perder el control. Era casi tan excitante como perderlo yo —confesó Isabella todavía conmocionada. Por increíble que pareciese, Edward la había deseado a pesar de su voluminosa figura y la idea la había dejado desarmada.

—Por favor… no digas eso —gimió Edward, y con manos delgadas y fuertes la levantó y la presionó contra su cuerpo, tenso y musculoso. Isabella averiguó por sí misma por qué estaba temblando al entrar en contacto con la dureza de su encendida masculinidad.

Edward tomó sus labios con voracidad salvaje y ardiente. La excitación la asaltó y provocó una violenta oleada de respuesta. En un instante, lo rodeó con los brazos y le acarició el pelo murmurando un gemido que lo incitó a seguir. Con aquel único beso, la pasión que Isabella había contenido durante tanto tiempo explotó en una lluvia de fuegos multicolores y le hizo perder la cabeza. Con un ahogado gruñido de satisfacción, Edward exploró vorazmente su boca con traviesa precisión semejante a una posesión primitiva.

La bajó al suelo y la hizo girar, buscando con los labios la suave piel de su nuca y descubriendo puntos de placer que Isabella pensó que no poseía. Isabella estiró el cuello dejándose llevar por aquel éxtasis y deslizó sus caderas hacia atrás, contra su virilidad encendida, sintiendo que se estremecía como reacción a su provocación.

Sus manos ascendieron lentamente sobre sus senos henchidos que presionaban la camisa de algodón. Cuando acarició las puntas de sus pezones con los pulgares, Isabella se quedó sin respiración y sintió un húmedo calor en la entrepierna. Edward la giró de nuevo y la levantó para llevarla con él hasta la cama sellando sus labios con los suyos.

—Decías que era increíble en la cama —susurró Edward entrecortadamente, clavándole sus ardientes ojos verdes mientras se hincó y se despojaba de su camisa—. No era cierto. Éramos increíbles juntos...

Un tórax musculoso y bronceado apareció ante su vista, Isabella empezó a derretirse y a sentir debilidad en todos sus miembros. Edward se inclinó sobre ella y desató los botones de su camisa. Luego la abrió y contempló sus senos henchidos y pálidos con clara apreciación.

Cuando sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, Isabella se estremeció de sensualidad y Edward bajó su cabeza cobriza para atrapar un suave pezón rosado y hacer que Isabella se agitara y gimiera con aquel placer torturador.

En algún lugar próximo se oyó el estridente sonido del teléfono e Isabella frunció el ceño. Edward maldijo con el poco aliento que le quedaba. Con la brusquedad de una frustración violenta, se apartó de Isabella y buscó con la mano el teléfono móvil. Luego, inesperadamente, Edward se quedó helado mientras Isabella lo contemplaba con creciente fascinación.

—Hola —murmuró con sorprendente afecto—. Si… Si... maravilloso… estupendo... ¿Te gustaría hablar con tu madre?

— ¿Marie?—dijo Isabella instintivamente avergonzada, como si su hija acabase de entrar en la habitación y los hubiera sorprendido en la cama. Edward le pasó el teléfono sin decir palabra.

— ¿Cómo os va? —preguntó Marie—. Sabía que estaríais súper preocupados por mí porque es la primera vez que estoy fuera de casa.

—Sí...

— ¿No es muy romántico que papá te haya llevado al lugar donde os conocisteis? Apuesto a que te quedaste de piedra.

—Sí...

—Bueno, estoy bien y me lo estoy pasando de miedo, así que espero que no os importe que no os vuelva a llamar... —dijo Marie bajando la voz antes de continuar—. Lo siento, pero parece muy ñoño tener que llamar a casa.

Segundos después, Isabella devolvió el teléfono a Edward y él lo dejó a un lado. Se hizo el silencio e Isabella frunció el ceño cuando Edward no hizo ademán de volverla a abrazar. Se puso en tensión y se ruborizó al reconocer su intensa excitación.

—Pensé que mi fantasía de adolescente había coloreado los recuerdos, pero no ha sido así —dijo con voz profunda e inexpresiva mirándola fríamente. Se levantó de un respingo de la cama y tomó su camisa—. Realmente eres dinamita en la cama, pero creo que voy a tomar el aire.

La cara de Isabella se encendió por el shock y la humillación. Aquel rechazo cayó como un viento invernal sobre su carne desnuda. Se cubrió con la sábana y cerró los puños por debajo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —se oyó preguntar con perplejidad.

Edward se volvió hacia ella y torció sus generosos y sensuales labios.

—Todavía estoy muy enfadado contigo. Cada vez que recuerdo que apartaste a mi hija de mi lado tengo ganas de aplastar algo. Pero lo superaré. Es irracional esperar de ti más de lo que eres capaz de dar, y es imposible dar marcha atrás al reloj.

—No eres justo —dijo Isabella con desmayo. Había ocultado aquella ira tan bien, que la había engañado.

—Al contrario, estoy siendo muy justo. Eres una madre considerablemente buena. Eres hermosa y sexy, y estupenda en la cama —le dijo haciéndole inclinar la cabeza y ruborizarse—. Que seas tan codiciosa y tan superficial emocionalmente no es gran cosa —añadió Edward gravemente. Isabella alzó la cabeza en seguida.

—No soy codiciosa... y tampoco superficial.

—Isabella, tienes la constancia de una mariposa.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

—No importa —dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros—. Si no fuera por Marie, no estaríamos aquí.

—No hace falta que me lo digas —replicó Isabella. Sólo estaba confirmando lo que ya sabía, lo que inexplicablemente había olvidado en la última media hora. Pero se sintió increíblemente vacía y degradada. La intimidad que, como una tonta, había creído recuperar con Edward, sólo había sido una ilusión nacida de su estúpido sentimentalismo y de su voracidad sexual. Se odiaba por su debilidad. Quería morir, pero no delante de él.

Sin avisar, Edward se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe con gesto impaciente.

—Creo que tenemos visita.

Una voz femenina ascendía hacia el piso de arriba y se oía el distante taconeo de unos zapatos de tacón de aguja en la escalera de mármol.

—Alice —susurró Edward saliendo al pasillo para interceptar a su hermana.

— ¿Y cómo demonios ha entrado? —jadeó Isabella palideciendo—. ¿Volando sobre una escoba por la ventana?

Edward se paró en seco y volvió la cabeza dejando ver su perfil endurecido por la ira y la incredulidad. Isabella se puso como un tomate al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—Madura, Isabella —la aconsejó Edward con mordacidad—. Tal vez te hayas quedado atrapada en el tiempo, pero los demás hemos crecido. Si no puedes comportarte como una adulta y ser civilizada, sugiero que te quedes aquí arriba.

—Yo...

Pero la puerta ya se había cerrado. Gimiendo de frustración, Isabella se volvió a arrojar sobre la almohada. Edward no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que su hermana la había hecho sufrir. Pero la verdad, Alice no era su peor problema en aquellos problemas. De modo que apartó la sábana y se levantó sintiendo miedo hacia lo que la deparaba el futuro. Había caído en brazos de Edward, se había quedado sin defensas y una voracidad física que la aterrorizaba la había traicionado con humillante facilidad.

Diez minutos después, Isabella descendió la escalera. Había recuperado la seguridad en sí misma gracias al elegante vestido de color azul pálido que llevaba puesto. Por dentro tenía un torbellino de emociones y de conflictos pero no estaba dispuesta a recibir a Alice con cara compungida.

Las puertas del vestíbulo que daban al exterior estaban abiertas de par en par. Al llegar al último peldaño, Isabella se quedó helada. Edward estaba fuera rodeado por los brazos de una rubia. Isabella pestañeó y volvió a mirar, incapaz de dar crédito a sus ojos. Unos brazos delgados y morenos rodeaban el cuello de Edward, y la mujer sonreía mostrando la perfección de su perfil y una melena rubia dorada que ondeaba al viento. Isabella la reconoció al instante...

Su corazón dio un vuelco de dolor y se quedó en estado de shock… Tanya Denali. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Y por qué Edward le había hecho pensar que se trataba de su hermana? Un gemido de angustia se quedó atrapado en su garganta y huyó al salón antes de que la vieran.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

— No pareces tan pagada de ti misma como yo esperaba —comentó burlonamente una lánguida voz femenina.

Sorprendida, Isabella giró sobre sus talones. De pie junto a la ventana estaba Alice, la hermana de Edward, una morena delgada como una escoba con un envidiable traje recto de color blanco que parecía pregonar que era de diseño.

— ¿Alice?—murmuró confusamente. Su cerebro se resistía a funcionar.

La única imagen que estaba grabada en su cabeza era la de Tanya abrazando a Edward, riendo y sonriendo con clara intimidad. Desde luego, no había reaccionado como cualquier mujer lo habría hecho si su amante hubiera puesto fin a su relación y, casi inmediatamente, se hubiera casado con otra mujer. Aquella imagen perturbadora todavía se clavaba en su interior como un diabólico cuchillo.

Alice caminó hacia ella con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, tengo que reconocer que, por mucho que te desprecie, Isabella, admiro tu sangre fría. Tienes a un verdadero Cullen viviente en tu poder como un rehén para conseguir una fortuna.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —dijo Isabella retirándose húmedos mechones de cabellos castaños de su frente con un gesto vacilante.

—Marie... tu milagroso billete de vuelta al círculo familiar —dijo Alice soltando una carcajada de desprecio—. Pero no estaría muy tranquila en tu lugar. Puede que Edward se haya casado contigo para conseguir la custodia de su hija, pero no creo que planee quedarse con las dos...

— ¿Qué me intentas decir? —la interrumpió Isabella con voz tensa.

—Ya veo que sigues necesitando que te digan las cosas palabra por palabra —le espetó Alice con una mirada de superioridad—. Edward se quedará con Marie y se deshará de ti. Y, ¿por qué no? ¡Tú hiciste lo mismo con él!

— ¿Por qué me sigues odiando tanto? —susurró Isabella horrorizada ante la persistente malicia de aquella mujer—. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Arruinaste la vida de mi hermano una vez y ahora lo estás intentando de nuevo. Los mellizos permanecen unidos —le dijo Alice sucintamente—. Y en cuanto a lo que hago aquí, se trata de negocios nada más, aunque creo que debo disculparme por haber reunido a Edward con Tanya inadvertidamente. Eres una estúpida celosa. ¿Y qué esperanza tienes contra una joven de esa edad?

Isabella se quedó blanca como la nieve.

—Perra —murmuró conmocionada.

—Madre di Dio, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? —intervino Edward bruscamente cortando la conversación como un aire gélido en un día caluroso de verano.

Isabella se dio la vuelta desconcertada, chocó contra una mesa y lanzó un lujoso jarrón de flores contra la chimenea. El cristal estalló en todas direcciones.

— ¡Maldita sea! —jadeó y, automáticamente, se agachó para recoger los pedazos de cristal.

—Me temo que tu mujer no está preparada para olvidar el pasado, Edward. Lo intenté… ahora no puedes decir que no lo he intentado.., pero oíste lo que me llamó, ¿verdad?

—Isabella, deja en paz los cristales —ordenó Edward con los ojos echando chispas y una expresión implacable. Se acercó hasta donde estaba y la levantó—. Ahora mismo podemos pasar sin una esposa salpicada de sangre en el papel de la protagonista.

—Debe de ser horriblemente vergonzoso ser tan torpe —comentó Alice con ironía.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior lastimando la suave carne y probó el sabor acre de su sangre.

—Siento que Isabella haya sido tan grosera —dijo Edward lentamente aprisionando a su mujer con una mano anclada sobre su hombro—. Pero estoy convencido de que quiere disculparse por perder la cabeza.

Isabella se puso rígida y permaneció muda, indignada de que la trataran como una niña que se hubiese portado mal. La frustración y la furia la recorrieron al darse cuenta de que cualquier cosa que dijera en su defensa en aquellos momentos no sería convincente.

—No te preocupes —suspiró Alice, dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Isabella miró a la morena con un odio apenas disimulado.

—Dadas las circunstancias... —vaciló Edward, y luego se encogió de hombros abandonándose al destino—. Puedes usar la finca para tu sesión de fotos. Me hago cargo de que sería difícil encontrar otro escenario en tan poco tiempo...

— ¡Sabía que Tanya te haría cambiar de opinión! —entonó Alice en un nauseabundo tono de alivio infantil. Isabella rechinó los dientes—. Sé que es un momento muy inoportuno, pero nunca imaginé que Isabella y tú vinierais a esta vieja casa a pasar vuestra luna de miel.

Con un repentino e inesperado movimiento, Isabella se liberó de la mano que la apresaba y salió a zancadas de la estancia.

—Dio... —gimió Alice a sus espaldas—. Si hubiera sabido que te iba a causar tantos problemas, no te lo hubiera pedido.

Isabella subió las escaleras precipitadamente. No pasaría ni un solo instante más en aquella casa... ni por Marie ni por nadie. ¡Iba a salir enseguida! Con la respiración entrecortada por el sollozo, buscó su maleta, que todavía no había deshecho, y trató de cerrarla metiendo como podía las mangas y los dobladillos de las prendas que sobresalían al haberlas desordenado antes con las prisas por vestirse.

— ¿A qué demonios crees que estás jugando ahora? —inquirió Edward desde la puerta.

Isabella se dio la vuelta arrodillada como estaba y con las mejillas ardiendo de furia.

— ¡Apártate de mi camino, cerdo! No, no eres un cerdo, eres menos que eso. Eres una serpiente... una serpiente escurridiza, astuta, traidora y estúpida... porque si piensas que voy a quedarme aquí y aguantarte a ti, a tu novia y a la arpía de tu hermana, estás soñando.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte, piccola mia —le espetó crudamente cruzándose de brazos—. Cuando la felicidad de mi hija está en juego, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Quiero decir que el día que me abandones empezaré a reclamar la custodia de mi hija. No me excluirás de su vida otra vez —aseguró Edward con brusco énfasis.

Isabella se quedó blanca de la conmoción, electrificada por aquella amenaza. De repente, la exposición viperina de Alice no parecía tan fantasiosa. ¿Sería posible que Edward planeara utilizarla mientras la necesitara... y luego prescindiese de sus servicios como esposa y madre al mismo tiempo?

—Me estás asustando —murmuró Isabella en impulso involuntario de franqueza.

—Y tú a mí cuando te veo arrastrar una maleta apenas veinticuatro horas después de decir «Sí quiero» por segunda vez en tu vida —exclamó Edward, con rostro pálido pero con una fiera determinación reflejada en su esculpida estructura ósea—. No espero que mi hermana y tú os hagáis íntimas amigas, pero sí espero que aceptes como una mujer madura que mi familia es también la familia de Marie y que cuando llegue aquí a finales de semana, no tiene por qué verse envuelta en una guerra de mezquindades que empezó incluso antes de que ella naciera.

—Yo no fui quien volvió a empezar la guerra.

Edward extendió sus manos fuertes en un arco de impaciencia por lo que consideraba un tema sin importancia.

—No consentiré que Marie venga a casa por primera vez y encuentre una atmósfera hostil...

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer para mejorar esa atmósfera? —inquirió Isabella soltando una carcajada sin rastro de humor al recordar la humillación a la que la había sometido minutos antes—. Te odio, Edward. De verdad que te odio por lo que me has hecho hoy.

—Tal vez me odies por lo que no te he hecho —replicó lanzando una mirada explícita a la cama revuelta—. Apenas puedo creer que me resistiera a la tentación.

Más afectada de lo que podía soportar por aquel cambio de humor y de tema, Isabella respiró aceleradamente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración.

—Te abofetearé si lo vuelves a intentar.

— ¿Cuándo me he sentido inhibido por esa expectativa? —le lanzó Edward en tono complacido—. Ya deberías saber que me encantan los retos —prosiguió con una sonrisa cruel—. Pero puedes estar tranquila de momento, gracias a nuestros inesperados visitantes.

— ¿Inesperados? —inquirió Isabella con incertidumbre.

—Dio... ¿no imaginarás que deseaba que levantaran este circo en nuestra casa? —preguntó con una mueca de clara incredulidad—. Pero no tardarán en irse.

— ¿Por qué necesitaba Alice tu permiso para usar la casa? —inquirió Isabella. Su indignación empezaba a ceder al ver que Edward estaba tan contrariado por la invasión como ella.

—La finca es ahora de mi propiedad. Cuando Carlisle decidió venderla, yo la compré.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver tu hermana con una sesión de fotografía?

—Hace tres meses compró un estudio fotográfico. Está haciendo lo posible para destacar en el mundo de la moda. Tanya es una top model —explicó Edward—. Alice la necesita para vender este reportaje y, como Tanya es una amiga de la familia, accedió a ayudarla.

Isabella reconsideró la imagen de Tanya y Edward juntos y admitió que lo que había visto no podía describirse como algo más que un saludo afectuoso.

— ¿Tanya es... una amiga de la familia?

—Nuestros padres se mueven en los mismos círculos sociales.

—Te vi con ella antes —se oyó Isabella confesar con sorprendente brusquedad—. Estaba como una lapa pegada a ti.

—Tanya es muy expresiva —dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros bajo el penetrante escrutinio de Isabella—. Y para ser sincero, cara, está siendo muy generosa. Salí con ella hasta hace muy poco —le recordó en tono de reprobación—. Pero, vamos, el almuerzo está servido.

La idea de tener a la hermosa y generosa Tanya rondando por la casa la hacía sentirse profundamente insegura. Aquella misma mañana se había dicho que sería capaz de llevar un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero horas después estaba ahogándose en un pantano de dolor y confusión. ¿Por qué ningún otro hombre había tenido el poder de desgarrar su corazón con una sola sonrisa y paralizarlo apareciendo con unos vaqueros?

—Sabes... Necesito aire fresco más de lo que necesito comer.

Pero Edward la interceptó antes de que alcanzara la puerta y la presionó contra su cuerpo contemplándola con evidente frustración.

—No me excluyas de tu vida… y no huyas de mi lado.

La dura protuberancia masculina de su virilidad presionó su estómago y la hizo vibrar como un fórmula uno a punto de emprender la carrera. Pero Isabella combatió su fragilidad con frenética determinación.

—Estamos haciendo un hogar para Marie, eso es todo —le dijo con voz trémula—. Ahora... por favor, suéltame.

Su mirada ardiente le dijo que no estaba dispuesto a escucharla, pero se oyó el batir de una puerta y el ruido de voces irrumpiendo en el vestíbulo. Edward la liberó maldiciendo e Isabella huyó corriendo escaleras abajo y salió al exterior. Pero sintió como si la mitad de su alma se hubiera quedado en el círculo roto de su abrazo. Ahogó un sollozo en su garganta e inspiró el aire caliente y pesado con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sólo el amor la había herido tanto. Edward influía en todas sus emociones. Y era tan doloroso y tan terriblemente familiar para Isabella... Podría haberlo soportado mejor si sólo hubiera sido sexo. La idea de que siguiera amando a Edward la petrificaba. Amarlo significaba que lo último que podía soportar era vivir un humillante matrimonio de conveniencia basado en el bien de su hija.

Aturdida por aquella oleada de emociones, Isabella vio a Edward bajar las escaleras de entrada de la casa. Era un hombre irresistible y cada uno de sus ágiles movimientos la hacían ser consciente no sólo de él sino de su extrema vulnerabilidad. Enseguida, desvió la mirada y sólo entonces prestó atención a la escena que estaba teniendo lugar ante sus ojos. Tanya estaba posando delante de un seto de tejo artísticamente podado con un precioso vestido de fiesta de color rosa pálido que dejaba ver sus hombros desnudos. Marie había tenido una Barbie que se le parecía mucho. Tan perfecta que parecía imposible, vestida como una princesa de cuento de hadas, completa con aquella nube de cabellos dorados.

—Imponente, ¿verdad? —dijo Alice apareciendo a su lado.

—No creo que sea una coincidencia que Tanya y tú hayáis llegado hoy —dijo observando cómo Tanya lanzaba un beso seductor a Edward entre pose y pose.

—Pero Edward sí. Es evidente que yo sabía que ibais a venir aquí —confirmó Alice con ironía.

Desdeñando con irritación las atenciones de la maquilladora, Tanya se acercó a Edward con la eficiencia de un misil programado para dar en el blanco.

—Llegas tarde —le dijo Isabella a Alice con firmeza—. Deberías haber montado esta farsa una semana antes de la boda.

—Sólo estoy haciéndote ver una relación ininterrumpida —dijo Alice dulcemente—. ¿Te parece que Tanya actúe como una mujer que ha perdido a su amante por otra mujer? Sabe por qué Edward se ha casado contigo y sabe que no durará mucho. Puede permitirse ser comprensiva.

Tanya había enredado a Edward en una animada conversación. Isabella levantó la barbilla y se acercó. Tanya la ignoró, pero Edward posó con naturalidad la mano en la parte inferior de su espalda. Isabella se apoyó en él haciendo un minúsculo pero agresivo movimiento e introdujo la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero. Se sintió envuelta en su aroma y calor. Como una seductora camino de convertirse en la víctima de su propia estrategia, Isabella inspiró con desesperación sintiendo que Edward se ponía tenso y cambiaba de postura, y se cuestionó confusamente la inconsistencia de su comportamiento provocativo.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —murmuró Edward con significativa brusquedad. Tanya abrió los ojos.

—No puedo, tengo que ponerme el próximo vestido en cinco minutos —dijo frunciéndole el ceño a Isabella, demasiado egocéntrica como para darse cuenta de que la invitación no había ido dirigida a ella—. Ah, sí, casi lo olvido. James me dio un mensaje para ti.

— ¿James? —inquirió Isabella, que se quedó fuera de juego momentáneamente por la referencia.

—Fui a ver con él aquella casa —dijo Tanya con despreocupación—. Y lo sentí mucho por él. Está destrozado por haberte perdido.

Antes de que Isabella pudiera separar los labios para desafiar aquella sorprendente declaración, Edward intervino de manera cortante.

— ¿Y el mensaje?

—Dijo que le recordara a Isabella la proposición que le hizo la noche antes de vuestra boda.

—James quiere que le des la oportunidad de dirigir la agencia —dijo Isabella bajo la mirada impertérrita de Edward mientras Tanya volvía a las cámaras con un sonrisa felina de satisfacción—. Es muy ambicioso. ¿Por qué me miras así?

Edward se apartó de su lado e Isabella pestañeó.

—Oh, no. Sigues siendo un celoso empedernido.

—Tienes que haber perdido la razón para decir eso —dijo con gélida precisión haciendo una mueca sarcástica.

Sí, posiblemente era así... ¿no estaba atribuyéndole emociones que no poseía? Tenía que haber cierto grado de preocupación para que existieran los celos. Y Edward no se preocupaba. La única preocupación de Edward era Marie. Con un rubor de mortificación, Isabella giró sobre sus talones y fue a refugiarse en el bosque sintiendo que se había puesto en ridículo. Era mejor dejar que Alice y Tanya interpretaran su estúpida farsa. Pronto se habrían ido.

— ¿Sabes qué hora es?

Isabella se detuvo a mitad de la escalera y consultó detenidamente su reloj.

—Las nueve y media.

— ¿Dónde demonios has estado todo este tiempo? —masculló cruzando el vestíbulo como un depredador hambriento y abriendo las manos con expresividad.

—Fui a dar un paseo. Pensé que era mejor que dejase a nuestros visitantes hacer su trabajo —dijo Isabella con voz tensa—. Siento haberme perdido la cena, pero me hice un sándwich en la cocina. Ahora me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.

— ¿Buenas noches? —rugió Edward dejando entre ver la furiosa exasperación que trataba de controlar.

Isabella se apresuró a entrar en el vestidor de su habitación. Para contrariedad suya, habían deshecho su maleta. Localizó un camisón y salió corriendo. Escogió una pequeña habitación del segundo piso. Sólo cuando ya estaba metida en la cama y había apagado la luz, empezó a relajarse un poco. Edward acabaría captando el mensaje. Podrían perfectamente ser... compañeros. Cualquier cosa con un matiz más íntimo era imposible y, siempre que no sospechara sus sentimientos hacia él, no podría volverla a herir.

Pasado algún tiempo, el batir de unas puertas en la distancia rompieron el silencio de la casa. Isabella frunció el ceño cuando en menos de un minuto se oyó otro batir similar... y luego otro. Perdió la cuenta pero comprendió horrorizada que Edward estaba recorriendo la casa buscando a su mujer perdida. Isabella se quedó inmóvil hasta que finalmente, su puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Tendré que encadenarte en la bodega! —exclamó Edward caminando hacia la cama y fulminándola con la mirada—. Al menos, así sabré dónde encontrarte. Te pasas la mitad del día escondiéndote en el bosque y luego subes al ático para pasar la noche. ¿Qué clase de matrimonio te crees que es éste?

—No es un matrimonio normal...

— ¡Pero va a serlo! —juró Edward con convicción apartando la ropa de su cama y levantándola en sus brazos antes de que pudiera impedirlo—. Debes estar en mi habitación, y ahí es donde estarás. Y si no quieres dormir en la cama conmigo puedes dormir en el suelo… pero en la misma habitación. ¿Por qué? Porque eres mi esposa.

—Me chantajeaste para que me casara contigo.

—Déjalo ya —replicó Edward con desprecio bajando las escaleras de dos en dos y dando zancadas por el pasillo—. Para ti el chantaje fue maná caído del cielo.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti... y sólo de esta manera me has podido tener sin reconocer ese hecho. ¡Maná caído del cielo! —repitió Edward con mordaz provocación al tiempo que la dejaba caer sobre la cama.

—Esa acusación es completamente ridícula —dijo Isabella tratando de parecer convincente pero roja como un tomate.

—Y como no me vas a convencer de que no me deseas, puesto que la mutua atracción es evidente, no entiendo por qué sigues huyendo en dirección opuesta —declaró Edward con salvaje franqueza—. ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¿He de decirte que tengo toda una hilera de tarjetas de crédito y unos ingresos mensuales que ambicionaría hasta un rey del petróleo?

Isabella palideció y tragó saliva al oír aquella degradante acusación. Tal vez era el momento de contarle a Edward la verdad sobre el acuerdo financiero de su separación.

Isabella agarró dos almohadas y las puso delante de sí como barrera defensiva.

—Y tu silencio no va a llevamos a ningún sitio —le espetó Edward golpeando las almohadas y maldiciendo en italiano—. A veces eres tan endemoniadamente infantil...

—No es infantil creer que nuestra relación funcionará mejor si dormimos en camas separadas —protestó Isabella con voz trémula—. Y, por cierto, no soy codiciosa y nunca lo he sido.

Se hizo un silencio expectante.

— ¿Es eso el final de una increíble oleada de seguridad en ti misma? —sondeó Edward irónicamente. Isabella inspiró profundamente y se dijo que saldría ganando si lo avergonzaba con la verdad. Levantó la cabeza.

—Tu padre persuadió a Angela para que aceptara el dinero en mi nombre. Angela lo metió en una cuenta de un banco suizo y no me dijo que existía hasta la semana pasada.

—Madre di Dio... —murmuró Edward con voz quebrada, conmocionado ante aquella revelación.

Isabella saltó de la cama y adoptó una postura defensiva.

—De modo que puedes dejar de llamarme codiciosa y no necesito ni tus tarjetas de crédito ni tus copiosos ingresos, porque con ese dinero Marie y yo viviremos cómodamente durante el resto de nuestros días.

—No mentías al decir que no te habías llevado ni un penique cuando te divorciaste de mí... —reflexionó Edward mirándola con ojos verdes llenos de interés. La velocidad a la que asimilaba la nueva información la aterrorizó—. Isabella la mártir... eso parece mucho más real. Entonces, pensabas de verdad que me hacías un favor divorciándote de mí y manteniendo en silencio la existencia de Marie. Dejaste que mi padre te convenciera, ¿verdad?

Se pasó una mano no muy firme por su cabello cobrizo y miró hacia el cielo apretando la mandíbula. El silencio creció y persistió hasta que Isabella sintió ganas de chillar de la tensión.

—Isabella... ¿seguías queriéndome cuando te divorciaste de mí?

Isabella se quedó aterrorizada. Una pequeña cosa que había confesado y en menos de un minuto ya iba a cruzar la línea de meta.

—Dios mío, estoy tan cansada —musitó fingiendo un bostezo y tratando de ocultar el desconcierto de su cara con las manos.

—Vuelve a la cama —la invitó Edward con voz ronca—. Te despertaré enseguida.

Isabella se agitó sin querer como una presa fácil ante su irresistible atractivo. Imaginó sus manos sobre su cuerpo y la recorrió un estremecimiento de excitación. Una necesidad desesperada que no podía controlar se apoderó de ella. ¿Por qué no darle la oportunidad de probar que su idea de matrimonio podía funcionar?

—No nos arriesgaremos a otro embarazo —comentó Edward con medido énfasis—. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? No quiero otro hijo.

E instantáneamente Isabella contestó su propia pregunta. Se sintió atravesada por el dolor. Seguramente tener más hijos habría sido una posibilidad en el matrimonio normal que Edward había dicho que deseaba. Sin embargo, había desechado fríamente la idea de aumentar la familia antes de que pudiera plantearse aquella posibilidad.

Con un brusco movimiento, Isabella asió una ligera manta que estaba a los pies de la cama. Ante la mirada de total incredulidad de Edward, se envolvió en ella y se acurrucó en un confortable sillón.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

En el sueño de Isabella, el bebé más perfecto del mundo yacía ante su vista sin que nadie lo reclamara. En el momento en que tendió los brazos ansiosamente para tomar posesión de él, un par de manos crueles llegaron primero.

—Dije que no —intervino la voz de Edward en tono de gélida desaprobación, y la seductora imagen de aquel encantador bebé de dulce aroma se desvaneció.

Isabella se despertó con sollozos ahogados. Una doncella estaba corriendo las cortinas. Estaba en la cama pero estaba sola. Tenía un confuso recuerdo de gozo al sentir unos brazos masculinos que la levantaban y otro de aflicción cuando aquellos brazos la depositaron enseguida en el frío abrazo de la sábana. Sus mejillas enrojecieron. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que Edward se diera cuenta de que huía en dirección contraria porque no podía controlarse si se acercaba demasiado? ¿O ya se daba cuenta?

Cuando los pasos de Isabella resonaron en las escaleras veinte minutos más tarde, Edward salió del salón. Un haz de luz brilló en su exuberante cabello cobrizo, hizo centellear sus ojos y marcó sus rasgos de escultura clásica. Isabella se quedó helada al sentir una intensa excitación sensual al verlo. No podía apartar los ojos de él y las cuchillas de su deseo insaciable la atravesaron cruelmente. Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la contempló con ojos entornados y pícaros.

—Sabía que dormirías hasta tarde. Has pasado la noche muy inquieta —le dijo Edward, e Isabella se sonrojó—. Vamos a almorzar fuera de casa.

Había un Ferrari aparcado a la entrada de la casa. Le resultaba algo familiar, pero Isabella no fue capaz de ver la conexión. Subió al interior con las piernas temblorosas, apenas consciente de lo que hacía. Una voracidad ilimitada se había apoderado de ella. Levantó una mano para echarse atrás el cabello y fue plenamente consciente de sus senos henchidos y de la dolorosa rigidez de sus pezones.

Poco después, en el tenso silencio, Edward detuvo lentamente el coche en un área de descanso que quedaba oculta de la carretera por una tupida línea de árboles. Había algo increíblemente familiar en aquella vista, pero Isabella no se percató de qué era, sólo se quedó más confundida. Con un ademán aparentemente natural, Edward soltó el cinturón de seguridad de Isabella.

—Mereces estar agonizando —murmuró con suavidad—. Eres una pequeña bruja testaruda. Podrías probar a confiar en mí...

— ¿Confiar en ti? —repitió Isabella sin poder razonar.

—Si yo puedo perdonarte por lo de Marie, tú puedes perdonarme por ser tan orgulloso como para no ir a Londres en tu busca.

Isabella se quedó sin respiración. Con unas pocas palabras, Edward había derribado los muros que había entre ellos como si hubiera adivinado que su desconfianza nacía del tremendo dolor que había sufrido tras su separación. Edward se inclinó sobre ella con ojos ardientes que la cautivaron.

—Y aquí, ahora... es donde volvemos a empezar. Tú, yo, nada más.

Como una muñeca programada, Isabella levantó una mano torpemente y deslizó un dedo por la curva sensual de sus labios.

—Te amé tanto —susurró con voz quebrada recordando su aflicción.

—Eso lo cambia todo, piccola mia —le dijo con una vibrante sonrisa. Edward separó los labios para atrapar aquel dedo intruso y lo lamió con la lengua.

Isabella emitió un ronco gemido y sintió un intenso dolor en su bajo vientre. Sus párpados cubrieron sus ojos empañados por la pasión y arqueó la espalda escurriéndose lánguidamente en el asiento. Aquella respuesta sumisa despertó un ahogado gemido en Edward, que deslizó una mano por debajo del vestido y exploró la piel suave de la parte interna de su muslo. Las piernas de Isabella se abrieron suavemente. El mero roce de un dedo en el calor ardiente y la humedad que sentía por debajo de sus braguitas de seda la redujeron a un trémulo sometimiento.

—Se suponía que éste era mi castigo, no el tuyo —confesó Edward con voz ronca. Luego hundió una mano ávida en su melena y abrió sus labios con un rudo beso de frustración sexual. Se apartó de ella, volvió a ajustar su cinturón y, maldiciendo en voz baja, volvió a poner en marcha el motor.

—Vamos a almorzar con mis padres —anunció Edward como concisa explicación.

—Ah... —dijo Isabella, demasiado absorta en otras sensaciones como para reaccionar. Por fin comprendió por qué todo le resultaba tan extrañamente familiar—. Este es el mismo coche que usabas para salir conmigo y aquí es donde parábamos antes de que me dejaras en casa de los Clearwater.

—Dio, Isabella... ¿y ahora te has dado cuenta?

El mismo coche. Había conservado el Ferrari durante todos aquellos años. Edward no era sentimental y, sin embargo, la había llevado a la misma casa que entonces... Su hija misma lo había llamado romántico e impetuoso. ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciega una mujer? ¿Sería posible que Edward estuviese tan obsesionado como ella en recuperar lo que había perdido?

Isabella se adentró en la imponente mansión de Roma que había sido el telón de fondo de las semanas más tristes y tensas de su vida y se encontró, no con los Borgia del siglo XX, sino con dos ancianos claramente angustiados pero tan ansiosos de enmendar el pasado como ella.

—No te acogimos en la familia como hubiera sido nuestro deber la primera vez que te casaste —reconoció Carlisle encontrando la mirada de Isabella—. Buscábamos a alguien a quien echarle la culpa. Y desgraciadamente, veros a los dos juntos era como ver un coche sin frenos a punto de despeñarse por un precipicio. Edward pareció sufrir un cambio de personalidad de la mañana a la noche. Y tú tampoco eras feliz. Dispuse el divorcio con el sincero convencimiento de que hacía lo que debía.

Percibiendo su sinceridad, Isabella tragó saliva y asintió.

—Pero no me dijiste la verdad sobre el acuerdo —le recordó Edward a su padre con voz grave.

—En aquellos momentos parecía mejor mantenerlo en secreto —suspiró Carlisle Cullen haciendo una mueca.

—Supongo que querréis tener más hijos lo antes posible... —dijo la madre de Edward con evidente ansiedad.

Isabella se puso rígida y dirigió la mirada a Edward.

—No lo creo —dijo frenando a su madre con la mirada.

Isabella inclinó la cabeza. Era estúpido sentirse rechazada. Incluso más estúpido sospechar de sus razones. ¿Cómo podía culparlo de pensar así? Edward sólo podía tener los recuerdos más terribles de su embarazo.

Edward la asió de la mano cuando volvieron a salir a la luz del sol.

— ¿Ves? Los monstruos estaban en tu imaginación. Mis padres son conscientes de lo mal que se portaron en el pasado.

Su comprensión la conmovió en el fondo de su ser. Se cruzó con aquella mirada dorada y su corazón se aceleró. Le resultó imposible concentrarse. No hablaron gran cosa durante el trayecto de regreso a la casa de campo. Habiendo escapado de milagro de una multa por exceso de velocidad, Edward atravesó las puertas de la finca con un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos para recuperamos la primera vez que conociste a mi familia? —murmuró con voz ronca.

Isabella se puso acalorada y se ruborizó. Habían hecho falta muchas copas de vino para sobrevivir a aquella comida tantos años atrás y Edward la había subido escaleras arriba asegurando entre risas que no podía llevarla a casa hasta que no se le pasara la borrachera e... Isabella había intentado quitarle los vaqueros con los dientes.

—Todavía estoy esperando a que lo vuelvas a hacer.

Estaban atravesando con paso firme el vestíbulo en dirección a las escaleras, cuando apareció una doncella.

—Un tal Signor James Stevens está al teléfono, signora —recitó sin aliento.

— ¿... James? —tartamudeó Isabella por la sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo demonios tiene este teléfono? —la acusó Edward.

— ¡No lo sé!

—Es evidente que has estado en contacto con él desde que llegamos —declaró clavándole repentinamente una gélida mirada.

Isabella contestó desde la biblioteca.

— ¿Quién te ha dado este número? —silbó sin más preámbulo.

—Estaba en mi mesa cuando regresé ayer a la agencia. Creía que eras tú la que quería que llamase...

—No —gruñó Isabella—. Alguien debe de haberte gastado una broma. James, por favor, no vuelvas a llamar —suspiró con voz cansina.

Edward seguía de pie en el vestíbulo con el rostro bronceado impasible y duro como el granito.

—Edward —dijo Isabella inspirando profundamente— Alice o Tanya deben de haberle dado a James este número, porque yo no he estado en contacto con él...

— ¿Por qué demonios iba a querer ninguna de ellas hacer una cosa así?

—Las dos parecen igualmente empeñadas en crear problemas en nuestro matrimonio —declaró Isabella tenazmente levantando la barbilla en respuesta a su incredulidad.

—No estoy para locuras sobre conspiraciones, Isabella. Si tu amiguito te echa de menos, échale la culpa a otro. Pero no insultes mi inteligencia tratando de meter a mi hermana o a Tanya en el lío que has dejado a tus espaldas.

Isabella sintió el escozor acre de las lágrimas en sus ojos cansados.

—Dijiste... dijiste que podía probar a confiar en ti... ¿cuándo vas tú a probar a confiar en mí?

Edward la miró con frío desprecio y salió de la casa.

Tratando desesperadamente de dar la impresión de que no había notado su ausencia, Isabella estaba flotando en una colchoneta en la piscina cuando Edward reapareció. Como le había costado tanto subirse a ella, no movió un músculo y mantuvo su pose de estar tomando el sol relajadamente.

—Si te has metido en el agua sin saber nadar, te mataré —le espetó Edward en señal de bienvenida.

—Sé nadar... —dijo denotando satisfacción—. Incluso puedo hacer de socorrista.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que encontré un instructor que no pensaba que dejándome caer en el extremo más hondo de la piscina diciéndome que flotaría funcionaría milagrosamente.

—Sal —le ordenó Edward.

— ¿Por qué? —replicó Isabella incorporándose repentinamente sin el debido cuidado.

La colchoneta se tambaleó y, pese a su esfuerzo por recuperar el equilibrio, acabó cayendo ruidosamente al agua.

—Suelta —balbuceó cuando Edward la remolcó hasta el borde, sin creer que se hubiese tirado al agua para un rescate tan absurdo con la ropa puesta—. Ya te he dicho que sé nadar.

Edward la arrastró escalerillas arriba a pesar de todo.

—Preferiría ver alguna prueba de tu dominio antes de arriesgarme a permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras tú te ahogas.

—No pienses que voy a interpretar el papel de Ofelia.

—Sería muy difícil —dijo Edward levantando la ceja con sarcasmo—. Ofelia no tenía un pasado que abarcase a la mitad de los hombres del Reino Unido.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —jadeó Isabella indignada.

En medio de un palpitante silencio, Edward se despojó de los vaqueros y de la camisa, que estaban empapados, y se tiró de cabeza al agua para luego recorrer la piscina con brazadas rápidas y agresivas. Isabella se acercó al borde y esperó a que llegara poniéndose de cuclillas.

—Crees que he hecho el amor con todos ellos, ¿verdad?

Unos turbados ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos como el rayo.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —replicó Edward con sorna antes de hacer otro largo en la piscina.

— ¿Edward? —inquirió Isabella la siguiente vez que se acercó.

—No quiero saberlo —masculló y, apoyándose en los azulejos del borde, salió de la piscina y pasó delante de ella completamente desnudo. Luego asió una toalla y permaneció de pie secándose el pelo—. Me vas a desgastar con la mirada, Isabella. Sé una dama y mira en la otra dirección —le aconsejó con la espalda hacia ella.

—Yo... —empezó a decir Isabella, colorada como un tomate.

—Y no tengo ningún deseo de hablar de tu registro fotográfico de trofeos masculinos.

—¡No he tenido ni una sola relación seria desde que nos divorciamos! —reconoció Isabella a regañadientes.

—No me digas —replicó Edward en tono sarcástico.

—Claro, se me olvidaba —dijo Isabella palideciendo—. Soy tan superficial, ¿verdad? Estoy gastando saliva para nada.

Al pasar de su lado para irse, Edward la asió del brazo con fuerza y le hizo retroceder.

—Nada de volver a salir corriendo.

— ¡Suéltame!

En vez de soltarla, apresó su boca con un beso de castigo. Las piernas de Isabella vacilaron cuando su lengua atravesó sus labios poniendo en evidencia su voracidad. Trató de resistirse y luego se rindió sintiendo que se encendía un río de fuego en su vientre. Con un gemido nacido de su ardiente deseo, Isabella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Soy un posesivo y un celoso empedernido. Los dos lo sabemos, ¿qué queda por decir? —inquirió Edward con voz ronca despojándola de la parte superior de su bikini para luego rodear sus senos desnudos con las manos con un gemido de apreciación—. Dio... Ardería mil años en el purgatorio sólo por esto.

La levantó y la llevó en brazos hasta la casa.

— ¿Y el personal? —inquirió Isabella.

—Les dije que se fueran.

Aterrizaron en la cama en un nudo salvaje de miembros húmedos. Edward la colocó encima de él y contempló con ardientes ojos verdes sus pálidos senos henchidos adornados con suculentos pezones rosados. Luego los acarició provocando estremecimientos de placer en el cuerpo de Isabella.

—Eres la única mujer a la que he amado — Edward con voz áspera—. Y tengo tantas ganas de estar dentro de ti, que me muero.

Isabella recorrió su amplio tórax adorando la flexibilidad de sus músculos y los recios rizos de pelo cobrizo que encontraban a su paso las yemas de sus dedos. Edward enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Isabella y atrajo sus labios a los suyos para besarla y envolverla con su aroma cálido y su tacto inolvidable. La apretó contra su cuerpo. Isabella sintió su tensa virilidad contra su vientre y emitió un sollozo de urgente y jadeante necesidad. No podía acercarse lo bastante a él como para satisfacerse.

Rodaron juntos y Edward quedó sobre ella. Con una mano impaciente la despojó de las braguitas de su bikini. Isabella sintió que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cuando Edward descubrió los rizos pálidos y húmedos de su entrepierna y la carne caliente y sedosa que Isabella abrió para él. Así, de repente, el poco aire que entraba en sus pulmones le quemaba la garganta a medida que el placer se apoderaba de ella con una intensidad agridulce que era más de lo que podía aguantar.

Mientras Edward exploraba aquel mojado vacío en lo más íntimo de su ser, Isabella emitió un sollozo largo de tormento. Nunca en su vida había anhelado nada tanto como la dura y ardiente invasión del cuerpo de Edward dentro del suyo. Clavó en él manos impacientes y suplicantes y, fuera de control, echó repetidamente las rodillas hacia atrás a modo de febril invitación.

Edward, con los ojos ardientes de deseo, la penetró con un único y poderoso movimiento. Isabella profirió un sorprendente grito de dolor cuando sus músculos más íntimos se contrajeron de forma instintiva. Edward se quedó inmóvil, conmocionado, y recorrió su rostro encendido con atónitos ojos verdes.

—Dio.., te siento igual de tensa que la primera vez que hicimos el amor —exclamó. Isabella lo miró a los ojos—. Te he hecho daño, como a una virgen —susurró con voz ronca.

Pero el dolor ya había cesado y su sensible piel era consciente de aquella intrusión de manera completamente distinta. Cerró los ojos en señal de voluptuosa aceptación y profirió una risita sensual sintiendo cómo la excitación se apoderaba nuevamente de ella.

— ¿Desde cuándo no has hecho el amor? —inquirió Edward con voz irregular.

—Por favor... —gimió Isabella enloqueciendo por su inmovilidad.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —masculló Edward con la persistencia de un torturador nato.

— ¡Desde hace trece años! —le lanzó Isabella, impulsada por su angustiada frustración.

—Madre di Dio, piccola mia... —gruñó Edward con incredulidad.

La contempló con atónita intensidad y luego, con un gemido, se hundió en ella profundizando su penetración con fiera posesividad y prosiguió rápidamente y con fuerza. Isabella experimentó un tumulto de excitación frenética y febril. Después, inesperadamente, el dolor insoportable que sentía en su interior se hizo más agudo y jadeó su nombre durante aquel tormento. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, aquel desenfreno se expandió en una explosión de sensaciones desencadenando una oleada de placer dulce y ardiente por todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

Edward se estremeció en el tenaz círculo de los brazos de Isabella y con un grito de ronca y agonizante satisfacción, halló su propia liberación y cayó sobre ella pesadamente, húmedo de sudor. A Isabella la invadió una oleada de ternura, pero Edward le había sonsacado finalmente la verdad, una verdad que nunca había imaginado admitir, y en aquellos momentos, se sentía desnuda y terriblemente expuesta.

—Ha merecido la pena esperarte —susurró Isabella dolorosamente.

Edward levantó su cabeza cobriza de cabellos despeinados y con una mano levemente temblorosa le acarició el pelo con un gesto de extraña ternura. Sólo entonces sus hermosos ojos verdes se apartaron de los suyos, ansiosos, y sus pestañas cayeron y ocultaron sus pupilas.

—Me siento terriblemente culpable —confesó liberándola inmediatamente de su peso. Isabella no sabía qué había esperado de él, pero no había sido aquella afirmación—. ¿Por qué no ha habido nadie más en todo este tiempo?

Aquella pregunta era predecible, pero Isabella no estaba preparada para contestarla con sinceridad. Giró la cabeza con dolor por el amor que sentía por él y contuvo la urgencia de acortar la distancia física que había puesto entre ellos.

—Cuando tienes que mirar a un hombre y pensar cómo te sentirías si te quedaras embarazada de él, se te hiela la sangre.

En vez de reír, como Isabella había esperado, Edward se incorporó bruscamente maldiciendo en italiano.

—Porca miseria —gimió finalmente—. No he usado nada —exclamó horrorizado dejando a Isabella estupefacta—. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No he tomado ninguna precaución!

—Tranquilo —dijo enseguida Isabella con voz ahogada—. No creo que sea tan fértil como lo era a los diecisiete años.

—Me siento terriblemente culpable —repitió.

Isabella se cubrió con la sábana. Al presenciar la reacción de horror de Edward ante el riesgo de ser padre por segunda vez experimentó la dosis de realidad más dolorosa y humillante de su vida.

—Vete —murmuró Isabella con voz ronca, sin preocuparse de por qué se sentía culpable. Edward posó una mano vacilante sobre su hombro e Isabella se liberó de ella desplazándose al otro extremo de la cama—. Déjame sola.

—Duérmete —la urgió Edward—. Tengo que salir.

—Y no vuelvas —le espetó Isabella rompiendo en sollozos en cuanto salió de la habitación.

Era evidente que Edward sólo se sentía intensamente atraído por ella, pero nada más. Sólo había sido un instrumento para colmar su deseo de representar una farsa de armonía conyugal para Marie.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Isabella seguía en la cama cuando sonó el teléfono. Al principio lo ignoró, pero la insistencia del que llamaba ganó finalmente y asió el auricular en un arranque de irritación. Isabella reconoció al instante la voz femenina que habló en italiano en tono de reprobación.

— ¿Alice?—la interrumpió Isabella directamente—. Soy Isabella, no alguien del personal. Edward ha salido. ¿Quieres que le diga que te llame?

—En realidad es contigo con quien quería hablar —la informó Alice reemplazando su irritación con una falsa dulzura—. Sé perfectamente que Edward no está en casa. ¿Te digo por qué lo sé? Porque está con Tanya...

— ¿No te rindes, Alice? —le espetó Isabella poniéndose rígida—. Ya han pasado trece años y sigues jugando al mismo juego viejo y estúpido.

—Compruébalo por ti misma si no me crees. Tanya se aloja en un complejo veraniego que sólo está a unos minutos en coche de la casa —dijo Alice le yéndole la dirección con abierta satisfacción—. El Ferrari de Edward está aparcado en la puerta...

—Pierdes el tiempo —replicó Isabella con furia—. Ya no soy una crédula adolescente y confío en Edward... ¿me oyes? ¡Confío en tu hermano!

—Pero lo has puesto en una situación imposible. Edward quería a su hija. ¡Ha tenido que casarse contigo! La intrusa eres tú, no Tanya. Es Tanya con la que quiere estar y con la que está en estos momentos.

Sin vacilación, Isabella colgó con fuerza el teléfono. Estaba temblando. Con un brusco movimiento, saltó de la cama, se puso de rodillas, siguió el hilo del teléfono hasta el enganche con la pared y lo desconectó a toda prisa. Pero no pudo desconectar sus pensamientos inquietantes de la misma manera.

¿Por qué Edward se había comportado como si no tuviera la conciencia tranquila? ¿Por qué había dicho dos veces lo culpable que se sentía? Isabella dio vueltas por la habitación. Edward... horrorizado por el reducido riesgo de haber dejado embarazada a su esposa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era eso un desastre? Estaban casados y ya eran adultos. Adoraba a Marie y había reconocido lo mucho que le hubiera gustado compartir los primeros años de vida de su hija... Y era ridículo pensar que pudiera estar con Tanya. No habían dado ninguna prueba de su intimidad. ¿Pero por qué iban a hacerlo si pensaban continuar su relación en secreto?

Isabella se puso una falda negra de algodón y una camiseta rosa de seda. Pero estaba decidida a no salir. Se quedaría abajo, esperando a Edward. ¡Por todos los santos! Sólo llevaban casados dos días. Aunque, por otro lado, si encontraba a Edward en aquella dirección, tendría la prueba de que su hermana la había llamado para decirle dónde estaba... Dándose cuenta de que tenía la excusa perfecta para comprobar si Alice decía la verdad, Isabella no vaciló. Había un Mercedes en el garaje. Llovía a cántaros, pero no se molestó en volver a entrar para ponerse una gabardina.

El Ferrari estaba aparcado en una zona del aparcamiento bien iluminada. Isabella se detuvo al otro lado de la carretera. Tan pronto como viese aparecer a Edward, saldría del coche.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Se abrió la puerta de uno de los apartamentos y un rectángulo de luz perfiló la silueta del cuerpo delgado y atlético de Edward. Llevaba abierta la chaqueta de su traje gris perla y le faltaba la corbata. Isabella salió del Mercedes.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. La puerta del apartamento se cerró de golpe y Tanya corrió por el sendero detrás de él llamándolo a voz en grito. Los dos caminaron conversando agitadamente hasta donde estaba el Ferrari. Isabella permaneció de pie viendo cómo subían al coche y se alejaban. Se quedó inmóvil. La lluvia empapó sus cabellos, se deslizó por su cara y caló su camiseta hasta que se quedó pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. No era de extrañar que no tuviera la conciencia tranquila...

A la incredulidad siguió una oleada de dolor que persistió durante el trayecto de regreso a la casa de campo. Debía de estar enamorado de Tanya. No podía creer que Edward pudiera traicionarla por nada menos que por amor. Estaba todo tan claro. Tenía intención de romper con ella una vez que Marie se hubiera asentado en Italia y se desharía de ella en cuanto su presencia fuese superflua.

El día que fue a su oficina, Edward había jurado que la castigaría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado una cosa así? Entró tambaleándose en la casa inundada en lágrimas, aunque tratando de recuperar el control de sus emociones.

— ¿Isabella? —murmuró una voz odiosamente familiar.

Aquello fue como una sacudida e Isabella giró sobre sus talones. Alice, comportándose con el aplomo de ser la señora de la casa, salió del salón y la contempló con una sonrisa de abierta satisfacción.

—Pareces un pato mojado —comentó con sorna—. Supongo que, después de enterarte de la noticia, no querrás estar aquí cuando Edward regrese.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Isabella se cuadró de hombros y pasó al lado de la despreciativa morena en dirección al salón. Pero le costó más no ponerle las manos encima a Alice y echarla físicamente de la casa.

—Quiero que te vayas —dijo Isabella sin ni siquiera mirarla.

—No seas niña —la urgió Alice con impaciencia siguiéndola al interior de la estancia.

—Y antes de irte quiero que devuelvas las llaves de esta casa. Ahora que tu hermano está casado no creo que sea adecuado que entres sin avisar siempre que te plazca.

Alice se quedó mirando fijamente a Isabella frunciendo el ceño con leve desconcierto.

—Me ofrezco a llevarte al aeropuerto —anunció ignorando su invitación de salir de allí—. No estás en estado de ir tú sola.

Sería tan fácil aprovechar aquella invitación para salir corriendo. Una rápida retirada de aquella dolorosa crisis obedeciendo a la fuerza de la costumbre. Sin embargo, por extraño que pareciese, necesitaba enfrentarse a Edward en aquella ocasión.

—No necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto, Alice.

—Sólo hay otro vuelo a Londres esta noche —le advirtió la morena ásperamente—. No dispones de mucho tiempo.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —replicó Isabella con voz tensa—, porque no me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

— ¡No hablas en serio! —exclamó Alice mirándola con desdeñosa incredulidad—. No puedes querer estar aquí cuando Edward regrese. Si yo sorprendiese a mi marido en una cita amorosa con otra mujer, no me quedaría humillantemente sentada esperando a que volviese...

—Tu lengua viperina me pone enferma —la interrumpió Isabella con fiereza.

—Lo que te pasa es que no tienes valor para enfrentarte a la verdad. Edward no te quiere, nunca te ha querido —declaró Alice con irritada frustración—. Sólo ha querido tener a su hija. ¿Cómo puedes seguir aferrándote a él después de haberte probado que sigue manteniendo una relación con Tanya?

Sin previo aviso, la puerta se cerró ruidosamente a sus espaldas. Tanto Alice como Isabella se sobre saltaron y volvieron las cabezas al unísono. Edward estaba de pie a la entrada del salón con una mirada tan dura como el diamante.

—Tanya está esperándote en su apartamento, Alice —susurró Edward con furia—. Se siente muy desgraciada por el papel dramático que le has asignado. No le gusta sentirse utilizada como un arma...

— ¡No sé de qué estás hablando! —lo interrumpió Alice ruborizándose.

—Está avergonzada de las mentiras que le has hecho decir y piensa que tus maliciosos juegos están empezando a ser muy peligrosos... y créeme, no es la única que lo piensa.

Alice se quedó pálida como un cadáver. Se quedó mirando a su hermano entre atónita y avergonzada.

—Edward, no lo entiendes. Sólo estaba pensando en tu felicidad.

Edward cruzó la estancia, asió a su hermana con fuerza del codo y prácticamente la arrastró fuera de la habitación con él.

Isabella ya no podía sostenerse de pie. Se dejó caer como una muñeca rota en el asiento más próximo. Desde el vestíbulo llegaba la voz furiosa de Edward hablando en italiano a su hermana que se defendía con voz suplicante y finalmente llorosa. Isabella no podía pensar con claridad, pero oyó perfectamente el portazo con el que Edward despidió a su hermana.

—Estás empapada, piccola mia... —musitó poniéndose de cuclillas junto a ella y mirándola con curiosa ternura pese a que en su rostro todavía había huellas de su enfado—. Tienes que quitarte la ropa antes de agarrar una neumonía.

La levantó en sus brazos e Isabella se puso rígida como un soldado de juguete.

—Tanya quiere disculparse pero le dije que no era el momento apropiado.

— ¿Disculparse? —dijo Isabella agitándose sin poderlo creer—. ¡Edward, bájame!

En vez de hacerlo, la sujetó con más fuerza mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

—Isabella, mi relación con Tanya sólo ha sido algo casual. Un hombre prudente se lo piensa dos veces antes de intimar con la hija de unos amigos de la familia.

—No sé qué historia te has inventado, pero no he nacido ayer. Te he visto con ella esta noche —replicó Isabella apartándose de él en cuanto la dejó caer de pie en el cuarto de baño.

— ¿Me seguiste? Por eso estás empapada —dijo entendiéndolo todo—. Isabella, fui al apartamento de Tanya a ver a Alice. Llamé antes de salir pero, cuando llegué, Alice se había ido —explicó Edward observando la expresión de furia acalorada de su esposa—. Cuando encontré a Tanya, estaba muy disgustada.

— ¿Por eso te la llevaste contigo en el Ferrari? —interrumpió Isabella en un tono de fiera acusación. Edward maldijo en voz baja.

—Estaba decidido a encontrar a Alice y Tanya pensó que sabía dónde estaba. Pero fue en balde y luego la llevé de regreso a su apartamento. Si nos viste juntos, ¿no te fijaste que estaba llorando?

—Lo siento, no llevaba los prismáticos —replicó Isabella.

—Porca miseria... ¡cuánto daño ha causado Alice! Nunca pensé que pudiera ser así.

—Contigo no se comporta así —suspiró Isabella.

—Ella llamó a James Stevens... —dijo Edward contrayendo los músculos de la cara—. Siento que hayas tenido que soportar sus ataques maliciosos y siento aún más no haberte escuchado cuando trataste de explicarme lo que pasaba —añadió Edward, todavía horrorizado y mortificado por el comportamiento de su hermana.

—No es culpa tuya. Y además, ya está todo aclarado. Olvídalo —lo urgió Isabella.

—Eres muy comprensiva —murmuró Edward con voz tensa.

Se hizo un palpitante silencio.

—Ahora vete. Quiero darme un baño —declaró Isabella.

Tiritando de frío, se desnudó e introdujo el pie en un baño de agua templada. De modo que por fin Edward era consciente de lo mucho que su hermana la odiaba. Isabella se sintió aliviada, aunque por poco tiempo. Nada había cambiado realmente entre Edward y ella. Tal vez Edward no estuviera enamorado de Tanya, pero tampoco lo estaba de ella. Y había reaccionado a la posibilidad de otro bebé igual que a una amenaza de muerte.

La puerta del baño se abrió. Isabella se puso tensa, sintiéndose acorralada.

— ¿Qué?

—Tienes tres segundos para salir de la bañera —murmuró Edward con peligrosa suavidad—. Uno...

— ¡No voy a moverme!

—Dos...

—Te estás volviendo un tirano —chilló Isabella, y estuvo a punto de caerse con las prisas por taparse con una toalla.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño Edward estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Posó sus ojos brillantes como esmeraldas en el rostro acalorado de Isabella.

—He estado comportándome como un celoso irracional desde que vi aquellas fotos en tus álbumes —reconoció Edward—. Cuando descubrí hoy que... bueno, que nunca había habido nadie más, me avergoncé mucho de mi comportamiento. No tenía ningún derecho a cuestionar tu pasado.

Isabella frotó la alfombra distraídamente con los dedos de los pies.

—Yo también he sido muy posesiva contigo —murmuró.

—Nunca habría actuado así si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo a perderte otra vez —repuso Edward echando hacia atrás su hermosa cabeza.

—Pensé que de lo que tenías miedo era de perder a Marie —susurró Isabella con suavidad.

—Pese a lo mucho que amo a mi hija, piccola mia, tengo que confesar que la utilicé como una excusa para volverme a casar contigo. La semana pasada, yo era un hombre con una misión —masculló Edward con voz irregular—. Y mi misión era ganar, con cualquier medio que tuviera en mi poder, una segunda oportunidad con la joven que amé y perdí en la adolescencia. Si sólo hubiese querido a Marie, no te habría obligado a casarte conmigo.

Los ojos castaños de Isabella se abrieron de par en par y se quedó sin saber qué decir. Edward salvó la distancia entre ellos con decisión y la asió mirándola con sus ardientes ojos verdes.

—Este matrimonio puede funcionar. Te amo lo bastante por los dos.

Isabella le rodeó los hombros con manos trémulas y lo estrechó.

—Edward —dijo con voz ronca—. Yo también te amo. Nunca he dejado de amarte, pero pensé que sólo querías a Marie y tenía miedo de que me volvieses a herir.

Edward se quedó mirándola fijamente y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Luego la levantó del suelo para besarla con desesperada avidez al tiempo que la depositaba sobre la cama. Una intensa excitación y felicidad invadieron a Isabella dejándola sin aliento. Edward se inclinó sobre ella y acarició suavemente sus cabellos mientras la contemplaba con adoración. Luego, de repente, su rostro se ensombreció.

—Dio... me volví loco por la necesidad de hacerte el amor, pero no tengo excusa por mi falta de precaución. Si te he vuelto a dejar embarazada, me vas a odiar.

— ¿Odiarte? —inquirió Isabella mirándolo perpleja.

—Eras tan desgraciada cuando estabas esperando a Marie... Sé que es imposible que tengamos otro hijo y nunca te pediría que volvieras a pasar por eso sólo por mí, pero...

—Por aquel entonces, nuestra relación estaba naufragando —lo interrumpió Isabella con una sonrisa lenta pero radiante—. Ahora que todo está arreglado... la verdad es que... me gustaría tener otro bebé.

Edward pareció atónito. Permaneció diez segundos sin hacer otra cosa que mirarla. Isabella sonrió, regocijándose en la idea de que por una vez, se había adelantado a él.

—Quiero decir que esta vez podría disfrutar de verdad con la experiencia —señaló animadamente...


	11. Chapter 11

EPILOGO

Envuelta en un diáfano salto de cama, Isabella dejó el balcón y entró en el dormitorio, donde observó cómo Edward se ponía unos vaqueros. Era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, aparte del de verlo cómo se los quitaba. Cada uno de los movimientos de aquellos miembros largos, bronceados y surcados de vello la extasiaban. ¿Realmente había pasado un año desde que se habían casado?

Contempló el elegante dormitorio de su casa de Roma. Después del almuerzo irían en coche a la casa de campo para pasar el fin de semana. La noche anterior habían asistido a una fiesta sorpresa organizada por los padres de Edward para celebrar su primer aniversario de boda. Los Cullen habían invitado a Angela a ir en avión desde Londres e iba a pasar con ellos unos días. Incluso Alice había hecho una pequeña aparición e Isabella había acabado compadeciéndose de su cuñada.

—Estás preciosa, piccola mia...

Sacada de su ensueño por aquella voz sexy por naturaleza, Isabella se encontró con la mirada de profunda apreciación de Edward y se ruborizó como una adolescente. Habían hecho el amor hasta el amanecer pero todavía tenía las sensaciones a flor de piel.

—Es una mañana tan hermosa.

Había salido al balcón a revivir los momentos mágicos de la noche anterior cuando Edward se había presentado con una alianza de diamantes afirmando que aquél había sido el año más feliz de toda su vida.

Edward la rodeó con brazos posesivos y besó suavemente la piel de su nuca.

—Todavía es pronto. ¿Te apetecería desayunar en la cama? —murmuró con voz traviesa.

Sintiendo una deliciosa tensión, Isabella se recostó sobre su férreo cuerpo y luego se oyeron tres golpes en la puerta capaces de resucitar a un muerto. Marie asomó la cabeza con un cuidado exagerado.

—De verdad, lo vuestro es demasiado... ¡Son sólo las diez de la mañana! —exclamó adentrándose en la habitación y llevando en los brazos a una niña extrañamente vestida—. La niñera está haciendo las maletas, así que yo he vestido a Nessie.

Dejándose caer sobre la cama con una sonrisa, Isabella abrió los brazos para acoger a su hija de dos meses, Reneesme. Unos expresivos ojos de color castaño oscuro miraron a su madre por debajo de una gorra de béisbol de color verde lima virulento.

— ¿Qué lleva puesto? —inquirió Edward, aparentemente transfigurado al ver el color lima chillón y el diminuto mono de color púrpura y naranja.

—Papá, créeme, así es como visten los niños que están a la última esta temporada... no con esos horribles vestidos de encaje y esos extraños calcetines de volantes que le encantan a mamá. Sentí pena de Nessie cuando salí de compras ayer con mis amigos.

—Es muy considerado por tu parte —dijo Isabella tratando de no reír. Edward se había sentado a su lado sobre la cama y le había robado hábilmente a la niña para levantarle suavemente la gorra de béisbol con la esperanza de encontrar el rostro diminuto de su hija.

—Está bien —dijo Marie con firmeza inclinándose para levantar en brazos a su hermanita—. Nessie necesita dormir un poco. No queremos que se ponga irritable durante el viaje, ¿verdad? No hace falta que os deis prisa para bajar...

— ¿No? —inquirió Isabella con sorpresa.

—Claro que no. Falta mucho para el almuerzo, e incluso Angela está acostada todavía —dijo Marie despreocupadamente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Sabéis, tres es un número perfecto...

— ¿Cómo dices?

Marie volvió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta con una sonrisa de diablilla.

—Quiero decir que podéis retomar lo que estabais haciendo cuando entré. Solicito un hermano pequeño. Nessie es un encanto, pero necesita compañía de su misma edad.

— ¡Reneesme sólo tiene diez semanas! —jadeó Isabella cuando la puerta se cerró.

Con una sonrisa vibrante en sus labios sensuales, Edward inclinó la cabeza sobre la suya con expresión divertida. Rodeó a Isabella por los hombros para que volviera a tenderse sobre la colcha.

—Como excusa para pasar mucho tiempo en la cama, parece una idea muy seductora —confesó con ronca satisfacción.

—Lo pensaré... dentro de unos seis meses —murmuró sin aliento, ahogándose en su mirada de un color verde oscuro.

—Dio, piccola mia, te amo tanto. ¿Cómo pude sobrevivir trece años sin ti?

Isabella deslizó una mano insinuante a lo largo de su muslo enfundado en tela vaquera.

—Yo también te amo —suspiró—. Te pusiste los vaqueros sólo para que pudiera volvértelos a quitar, ¿verdad?

Fin

Hola chicas….aqui tenemos el final de otra adaptación, espero que les haya gustado.

Reencuentro Lynne Graham


End file.
